the legend of abandoned kids
by greatpika444
Summary: this story tells about a kind pikachu who raise an eevee who was abandoned by her own father. they get a big journey and so many problem waiting for them. this story was named 'the most tragic way', but I think it doesn't fit so I changed it :P well, just read and enjoy it!
1. meet the eevee!

I was still 2 years old, but I'd needed to survive alone. I don't know who my parents, but I didn't care too much about it, just curious a little... I could survive because when I was abandoned, Lucario, the one who had a shop, found me and adopted me. yes right, I was a shopkeeper. I kept that shop everyday, from around 5 am till 9 pm. I never get enough money, but I didn't care because Lucario treated me just as his own son. he gave me job because he wanted me to learn, to get money, we need to work. but he didn't cruel, he just taught me with his own way. he let me to keep my profit for my own allowance. Oh, anyway, I am a PIKACHU.

Pikachu's pov

I worked at the shop just as always, and it was my lunch time. I like to walk around, so I always took my lunch time to walk at the forest. it was a peaceful forest, so Lucario let me to walk around. but that day, was unusual. luckily, I was looked at the sky that time. I saw an egg fall from the sky. I managed to caught it. Then I try to look around me and I saw a cliff above me. I tried to go there. Well, who knows? May be that an egg from a birds. But suddenly, a voice came, a rage one, from an umbreon.

"hey! give that egg back!" he shouted.

"is it yours? why did you dropped it?" I asked him.

"it's none of your business! just give me the egg!"

"then, why must I give you this egg? how if you want to break this egg?"

"just give it to me! it's mine!"

"never!"

"arghhh! Look kid! Give that egg to me!"

"no!"

"I didn't want to this, but you insist me to. now DIE!" then he ran to me and tried to hit me, I managed to run from him. then right when he was about to hit me, the egg started to hatch. his attention was distracted, so I used that chance to run away with flash move. Then I get out from forest as fast as I could. right when I got out from the forest, the egg hatched a baby which was a little brown fox, with a soft and fluffy white fur around its neck. Then I went back to the shop

After I reached the shop, I saw lucario were standing at the shop. I thought he was angry because I went too long just for lunch. I couldn't even lift my face to him, but he, he hugged me.

"pikachu, you shouldn't went like that! I'm afraid something happened to you."

"...you don't angry?" I asked still

"of course not! you are my son."my tears fell slowly, in joy.

"...oh right! I found someone and he tried to break an egg. But I managed to safe it, and when I safe it, it transform into this pokemon!" I said as I showed him the brown fox.

"let me look at this... oh, it's an eevee, a female."

"eevee? what is eevee?"

"well, eevee is a pokemon which can evolve into so many different kind. it can transform into leafeon, umbreon, vaporeon, flareon, jolteon, umbreon, or espeon."

"wow, cool!"

"well, what's your plan with this baby?" he asked me. of course, all I thought was just safe her, but never thought about the next.

"uh... how if I adopted her as my sister? can I? can I?" I asked him hopefully.

"of course!"

"YAY! thanks Lucario!" I thanked him as I hugged him. then I raised the baby along with Lucario.


	2. the new family

Well guys, I'm sorry if I have some mistake back there. Well, this is my really first fanfiction though, so please forgive me if I have a bad grammar or the other bad things. Welll, there you go. Enjoy the story!

Pikachu's pov

Then, I found what must I do to a newborn baby. First, I gave her a milk, but the only way to get it, is just from the milktank farm. Then I off to that place, which had a bad reputation. But taht the only place which sells milk, so I hed no choice. After a while, I arrived and saw a farm, a big one. The wind there is so cold that ,make me scared, but not when I remembered about a little baby who need my help. So I brave myself and found the farm owner. "hey kid! What do you want here?" "I wanna buy some milk." "well, it's 1000 poke for it!" I knew that's crazy, so I asked him. "hey, I'm not that fool! It's can't be that expensive!" "you wanna buy this or not?" he said with an evil smirk. I can't say anything till he offered me a battle. "well then, how if we battle. If you win, you can get 10 bottles of milk for FREE. But, if you lose, you must work here as my servant." "how can I trust you?" then he took a piece of paper and made a contract. Well, I knew that I will never understand why did he do this far, but first thing first, I need to got some milk. So without hesitation, I accepted the challenge and said: "fine, but I should be the one who make the rule." "fine." "we will fight, but the one who say 'give up' will be the one who lose." "so kid, you want to have a mentally fight huh? Fine with me!" then, the battle began. Before I acted, he used tackle. Of course because of our different weight, I flung to the tree. Well, I could see some fireflies, but then I regained back myself and saw he started to tackle me again and this time, it hit me so hard that I lose my conciousness for a second. When I woke up, I found that I was tied. "hah! I will let you feel the hell!" then I knew, why this farm had a really bad reputation. He molest me. (darn, I must get out from here before it's too late. But how?) then I remembered that this is the mental fight, so I used flash which blinded him for a second. "argh! My eyes!" then I took this chance to freed myself from the tie. Luckly, I found a piece of sharp glass, I managed to grab it and released myself. Then I kept using my flash which made him annoyed. Well, who won't annoyed if they couldn't see a thing? But he managed to caught me and started to broke my arm. I couldn't do anything. "hah! I'll broke your arm unless you say those words!" I was almost said those words, but I remembered that I need to got those milks, so I refused to lose and started struggling. Then somehow, a light came from my cheeks and it shocked him and made him numb, and I knew that I was just used a 'thundershock'."damn! this kid paralyze me!" then I took this chance to swap our places. "so, now say tjose words or else, your arm will be broken!" "hah! You think I'll believe that you could broke my arm?" then I showed him my power from keeping a shop which mean I already lift some heavy things. "damn!" "so?" "fine! I give up!" then I let him go. "now keep your promise!" "fine! Here." He said as he handed over 10 bottles of milk. Then I got home and gave the baby eevee the milk which I got. She looked happy while she drank the milk. She's rather cute though. Then, surprisingly after she emptied her bottle, she licked me at my cheeks. Aww, that will be my best memories ever. It was, but it isn't. "aww, you're cute eevee." "ee!" it looked like she want to thanked me. Then she yawned and I sang a lullaby song for her and it's put her asleep. after it, I went to my room and took rest. I tried ti hid it from lucario but I totally failed. He came to my room and saw me with my wounds. "what happened?" "nothing at all lu-" "don't lie. I know there's something wrong, right? Just tell me." "it's okay lucario. I'm fine." "you know? You are a hard-headed kid. But never let it kill you, okay?" "don't worry, I'll be fine." Then, he got out from my room and I took a short nap.

After a nice short nap, I took a look at the baby eevee to make sure that she's okay, and she is. So, I went to the shop and got back to work. It just took 23 minutes, and the baby eevee woke up and cried. I came to her and sooth her. "there, there. I'm here eevee." But surprisingly, she suddenly stopped crying and calmed. That made me a little confused, but I let it go and I brought her to the shop and continue to kept the shop. Then, our loyal customer, clefairy, came to buy some ingredient. "hey, that's a cute eevee! Is that an orphan?" "actually no ma'am. I found her father tried to killed her, so I help her." "oh, if that so. Do you know what did newborn baby need?" "ummmm... all I know, they need milk for their meal." "well, I think I can give you advice. First, you do a right things. She need a milk, some milks. Next, they need a baby toys. Do you have one?" "...no ma'am." "well, come to my house. I can give you some from my son's old baby toys. I think I didn't need it anymore. And one more. They need their parents time. Since her parents don't want her, I think you must replace their place. Give her attention, or she will feel lonely." "yes ma'am. Thanks for the advice." "so, I'll wait you at 9 pm, after your works over." "thanks!" I thanked her cheerfully. Then, at 9 pm, I took the toys and got back to my home and played with my new little sister, eevee.

how was it? please keep reading, and enjoy the story!


	3. the beginning of long journey

Me :"well, this chapter gonna be the beginning of the adventure, so keep following the story."

Pikachu :"hiya! I'm sorry if this writer have a bad grammar and verb, jus lok my dilaogue! Its terrible."

Me :"hey!"

Eevee :"I'll do the disclaimer. Gp444 doesn't have a pokemon."

Me :"well, that's that. Now let's started the story!"

Pikachu :hye! Fix mai" dilaouge ca'nt yu?"

Me :"so you need my help?"

1 month later, Pikachu's pov

After those incidents, I got some help from getting the milk. Well, they gave me some respect after I beat milktank. I was playing with eevee. "hey eevee, you just like me, abandoned. But you know? You are lucky. You know your parent, but me? ...wel, you can't be understand me right?" I said rheotically, but then surprisingly she looked like can understand me. "eee..." she said as she came closer to me and kissed me on my cheek. "ee!" she said to me while set her puppy face to me. "awww... thank you eevee!" "ee! Pika ee!" "yeah. That's my... name. EEVEE! Have you just... called me?" "ee! Pika ee!" "th-that's the second!" and with just 2 'pika' back there, my eyes now full with tears, tears of joy. But, an unthinkable thing happened. Suddenly, I heard an explode right in front of the shop. I ran quickly to the shop with eevee in my back. "lucario, what's going on here? Why did I hear an explosion?" "we are attacked. I can't explain right now. Go to the living room! I'll behind you." Then I went to the living room as instructed. Few seconds later, he arrived at the livingroom. Then, he quickly pulled a secret rope plastered behind a picture which made a floor flipped and a underground tunnel revealed. "wow cool, but... what is this?" "you need to escape. Pikachu, I've already recognized your father." "my-my father? When did you know him? Why didn't you tell me." "I'm sorry pikachu. I-I just don't want you to leave me. I have already thought you as my own son, so do eevee. I'm afraid if you leave me for your father..." he said with his sad face. So sad. I just silenced after heard those things until he spoke again. "well, you two need to run now." "how about you?" "I'll be here. I will try my best to buy some time for you." "but I won't make it al-" "look pikachu. You're still 2 years old. But I know, you've already strong enough to go. There will be so many paths for you to take. Some of them will be your option, but some are paths you must take. But remember, you are never alone. You have each other. And when you see a dead end, don't give up. There isn't destiny which can't be changed. Every future can be changed. You have a chance to choose which future you will have. I believe you can make it. Be happy for me. Now go!" "but-" "GO!" he yelled with angry tone. I just silenced and I run through the tunnel."your father is in the clover village, name's damion." Then he closed the tunnel. Before the tunnel closed, I managed to thanked him. "thanks dad." And I saw a smile from his face which I've never seen. I thought that will be the last time I saw him, but it wasn't. I ran through the tunnel and with eevee in my hold. She's struggling, showed that she want to go back. I didn't let her go. After I reached the end of the tunnel, I found a bag full with money and a letter inside the bag. I read the letter and it's from lucario. /pikachu. This letter is for you. When you read this letter, you must be run into a trouble without me. Bring this bag, I knew this will be happened. Be careful! Your journey will be so long. I hope for your best.\ my tears were starting to falling down after I read that letter. I took the bag and started to run again through a forest.

Finally, I arrived at the clearing. I started to exhausted with struggling eevee. She now cried and bite me. I couldn't help it anymore. "**STOP IT EEVEE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!** **YOU JUST A LITTLE SHIT!**" I said as I slapped eevee as hard as I could. But well, she's a baby. What could I expected? She cried harder than ever. I couldn't help it. I took some distance from eevee. "I... I'm sorry eevee. I-I didn't mean to do that. I... I'm just can't bare it anymore... even lucario expected too much from me. I-I'm just a 2 years old kid." Then all of my tears which were held all the time falling down, wetted my cheeks. I couldn't think anything but eevee's bite. /does she hate me that much?\ is what I thought, and more, I slapped her so badly. I couldn't think, how much she will hate me after those incidents. I was afraid. But I was wrong. It looked like she didn't hate me. She came to me and then she licked my cheek to got my attention. "ee." That what she said. I think she want to soothe me. Then she nuzzled her face to my chest. "I'm sorry eevee. I-I promise I will never do that again. I swear I will protect you, with every of my life. I swear..." then we went back to the road like before, but now eevee didn't struggling and she's in my back, above the bag.

Me :"so, how was it?"

Pikachu :"not bad, but your grammar still sucks."

Me :"c'mon pikachu. Why it seems like you hate me so much?"

Pikachu :"why? I know you won't give a pun to your favorite pokemon. That's why."

Eevee :"c'mon guys. Stop it."

Me :"ow man... I'm tired with all of this. I guess I'll take some rest."

Pikachu :"GP444 OUT! YIPEEEE! TIME FOR PARTY!"


	4. a fake life

Me :"hi guys- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Pikachu :"well, we-"

Me :"PARTY'S OVER! GET OUT FROM MY ROOM!"

Everyone:"booo..."*went out from my room

Pikachu :"okay, I'm so-"

Me :"SHUT UP! NOW GET OUT FROM HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Pikachu :"..." *leaves my room. Sadly

Eevee :"ow c'mon. You don't need to be so harsh like that, you know it."

Me :"not this time..."

Eevee :"... well, I'll do the disclaimer before it's gone worse. GP444 doesn't own pokemon. Enjoy the story!

Pikachu's pov

After a few miles I walked, my feet started to I found a board which was written: /clover village. 50 km\

"what? You must be kidding. How far is clover town?" ~growl...~ "ugh... my stomach..." I said silently, wished eevee didn't hear was already 7 pm and I hadn't eaten anything. "eee..." eevee looked starving too. "well, what we got here? A starving eevee? Doyou want to eat? Do you?" I asked with my funny face to made eevee felt better. "ee!" well, luckily we got 3 bottles of milk in my bag. I took 1 and gave it to eevee. "there you go little angel." She really hungry I guess. She drank the milk greedily and just 5 seconds after it, the bottle's empty. "wow eev! You really hungry aren't you?" "ee..." eevee sure already tired."well, now get to sleep eevee." Then I sang a lullaby song which I always sing for eevee. It just took a minute and she fell asleep. "hufff... she's finally asleep." ~growl...~ "hmmm... better I keep move." And I walked along the path. But suddenly, I could hear a noise. "hah! Finally! The clover village!" I said but smile didn't show on my face with all my tire. I took a look around me for a home which was written 'damion's house'. I searched it for an hour but I couldn't find it. Then I asked a sandslash. "excuse me sir, where is damion's house?" "... are you a newcomer?" "yeah. What's wrong?" "well kid, there's a rumor that damion is a cold-hearted raichu." "oh... but I'm his son. I've never met him." "do you really need to meet him?" then I nodded slowly, unsure. "... well, he lives in that house over there." He said as he pointed a big house. "wow! Is he that rich?" "indeed. But he know as a murderer, some know he is a robber." I was trembling after heard those rumor. But I didn't have any option, so I just went to that house. "be careful kid!" he said. "thanks!" I yelled as I walked to the house. Then I knock the house for no answer. "hellooo! Is someone there?" then the door banged to the wall as a raichu with mad looking stood right in my front. "what do you want?" "well, are you damion?" "what if it right?" "yes or no?" "yes." Then I hugged him as I said: "dad..." he looked shock that time. "you-you are my son?" "yes, dad. I'm alive." "why did you come here?" he said in annoyed tone. Then I told him the story."hmmm... it's okay if you want to stay here. But you must give me 100 poke per day, and because you come with eevee, you must pay double." "what? Dad, I'm your son! Can you just give me a hand?" "never! You stay here, you pay!" I didn't have any choice, so I agreed. Well, from those sort of things, I could see that my dad is greedy. Then I went to my room and put eevee to the bed, then I counted the money lucario gave me, and surprisingly, the total is 50000 poke! "wow! I never know lucario have this much!" I yelled, but I keep it not too loud, cause if damion know, he would take it from me. So, I hid those money and separated it. I made a necklace from a blue glass I found when I went to this place. It's didn't look precious, but it's strong. It's perfect to make sure no one want to steal it. Then, I went to the nearest diamond seller and bought a diamond which cost 20000 poke. Then I went back and put the diamond inside it. Then, I put the other 15000 poke inside the bag. I found a zipper that really hidden so no one could think if there will be a zipper at it. Another 10000 poke I used to bought a ruby, and I hid the ruby inside my badge which I made when I was 1 years old. Lucario helped me to make it. Then I wore the badge and gave the necklace to eevee. Then, I put the other 5000 poke in my wallet. ~growl...~ "urghh... come to think of it... I haven't eaten yet today... well, I guess I must took a long rest.. I need to find a job tomorrow..." then I slept aside eevee and I hugged her protectively.

Next morning

Today, I didn't wake up first like usual. My hunger made me sleep. Luckily, eevee woke me up with her licks. "unghh... okay eevee... stop it." "eee!" she said enthusiastically. Then, I took bath with eevee and prepared to work. I got some work. I become a laborer, servant, shopkeeper, every job I could do. Some place tried to stop me, but it useless. I showed them that I could do far more better than the other. While I was working, eevee played around my workshop and sometimes, I played with her. But when I was work at 12 am as a servant, I lost my conciousness. Then I regained my conciousness and saw clefairy, who I worked for. "hey, have you eaten today?" "well,honestly I didn't eat from yesterday." "so take your time. Eat. You need it." "but-" "just eat. I don't want you fall again. You can resume later." "thanks ma'am." Then I brought eevee and ate, after it I went back to work. "hey, you did a great work. If you need job, you can work here anytime you need, okay? Here, your money." "thanks ma'am!" and so I went home. At the end, my profit is pretty good. I reached 563 poke. I gave the 200 for damion, spent some for food, and saved the other. This happened to my life, until I 5 years old...

Eevee :"well, that will be the next chapter, so if you want to know what happened, keep reading!"

Pikachu :"hey, where's GP?"

Eevee :"well, someone's fool made he mad and now he went to the cliff."

Pikachu :"what? Cliff? What the hell that fool want? He want to suicide? Oh sh**!" *run to the nearest cliff

Eevee :"well, I think I can make them together again. See ya!" *running to GP_444's room

Since first, GP_444 didn't sign in, so I think he didn't need to sign out...


	5. the runaway

At my room

Eevee :"hey GP, pikachu was finding you."

Me :"who cares?"

Eevee :"well, he looked worry after I said that you go to cliff."

Me :"so?"

Eevee :"he thinks that you may suicide. I think he care about you."

Me :"you think so?"

Eevee :*nodded

Me :"well then, let's go."

Eevee :" I'll do the disclaimer. GP_444 doesn't own pokemon."

Me :"enjoy the story while we find pikachu okay?"

Thanks to sunnysummer for the review.

Pikachu's pov, 3 years later

Now I'm already 5 years old, and eevee is about 3 years old. I checked my wallet, but the money remaining is 8193 poke. I thought to schooled eevee. I've already collect information about it, but the price was too expensive. It cost 9132 poke in total.I knew I would need so much money, so I tried to find more work. I found some part job at cafe, day care, restaurant, and the other work. I even made some things like a carpenter should be. Now, my day work is 3 AM until 0 AM. I brought eevee just when breakfast, lunch, and dinner to eat together with it seemed she hated me because I gave her less attention then before. She spent more time with my father, damion./**I think I'll just keep it for myself.**\ that what I thought. I didn't spill it, but kept my problem wasnm't the big idea. Day by day, I lost my time with eevee. We were close but far. Now I just met her 2 hours a day. She slept right beside me, so I could feel that she **REALLY **hate me, but her family bond with damion grew stronger time by time, day by day.

1 month later

I worked so hard. Too hard exactly. After all, I'm still 5 years old so, well, I was caught a cold. But luckily, I managed to collect so many money which 11322 poke in total. I took my day off and I thought I could play along with eevee that day, but she didn't want to play with me. I just could see her discreetly to check if she happy or maybe she need help. But she looked like didn't need me anymore, so I got back to sleep. But an unexpected things happened. When night, it was around 11 PM. I walked through damion's room to go to restroom. I heard his evil plan. I didn't eavesdrop! I just ummm... accidentally heard it.

"yes sir, this eevee I have is around 3 years old."

"hmmm... can I see her right now?"

"I'm afraid you can't sir. You can wake my son and if he awake, our business will in risk. He is the only one who could change her mind."

"So it means we need to get him out from our way, right?"

"indeed. Now I'm trying to. I've started to get her faith, more than her faith to pikachu."

"so when do you think you could bring her to me?"

"sooner than you can think. Tomorrow afternoon." I shocked after heard those words came out from damion's muzzle.

"what? He already have all this treasure and it didn't satisfy him yet?"

then I ran to my room , packed and then ran through the window with eevee on my back. After a while, she awake.

"pikachu, where are we? Why did we outside? Why did you run and feared like that?"

Before I could answer, damion stand on my way.

"he want to sell you eevee!"

"you're lying! I heard it! You're the one who want to sell eevee tomorrow afternoon!"

"why did I care about eevee then?"

"cause you want to get eevee's faith!"

"then why did you work so hard and didn't pay attention at her and you know that she need it?"

"I..." I couldn't reply.

"beside, you worked much more than ever. That means you really need money don't ya?"

"I know I need money. But those money is not for me! It's for-"

"shut up pikachu!" eevee yelled to me.

"Damion is a good guy, not like you! Why did he need money? He have everything! You just jealous to him right? I will stay with him!"

I just silenced after heard those words came from her muzzle. Then she walked to damion. I had just lose the battle. Evil grin plastered at damion's face.

"you heard it pikachu. Get away from here and never come back to my house you sly mouse! And never recognize yourself as my son!" he said as he walked to his house with eevee.

After they went back, I tried to find a place at twinleaf town which just 20 miles from clover village. But my cold made me fall unconciousness.

Next day, eevee's pov

I played with damion as usual. I didn't know why but it didn't as fun as usual. It... felt kinda strange... different... somehow. I felt like I lost something... something really important to me. I couldn't enjoy my time with damion as always. Sometimes, pikachu's image come to my mind. I.. felt really sorry... even I didn't understand why did I feel that way. When the clock stroke at 11 AM, someone was coming. I saw an umbreon come to me.

"you..." he said with surprised face.

"yes sir. This is the eevee I told you. Now eevee, this umbreon will be your new father."

"WHAT? You sell me?" I was really surprise.

"well, it's simple. I get the money, and he get you."

"DAMION! YOU MADE ME HATE MY OWN BROTHER, THE ONE WHO REALLY CARE ABOUT ME JUST FOR MONEY? DIDN'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY?"

"now wait. I made you hate your brother? Let me correct it: **Didn't you are the one who wants to hate him?"**

"I..."

Didn't you are the one who said that he just jealous to me because I have everything? Didn't you the one who think that he is the one who will sell you?"

"..." I just silenced. All he said was totally right. It was my fault, all mine.

"now back to business. Now she's you-"

Suddenly there was a flash which blinded our eyes. I couldn't see a thing, but then a shadow caped pokemon come and brought me forcefully. I didn't know was it friend or foe. I just struggled. It looked like he tried to bring me to somewhere. When I regained my vision, I saw a familiar shape of this pokemon.

"pikachu? Is it you?" I asked but no answer. I tried to look again and it was more obvious than before.

"pikachu? It's really you!"

"who are you expecting? Damion?" he replied with smirk.

"PIKACHU! I'm glad you came!" I said as I hugged him.

"but how could you know that he will came?"

"the same reason I knew that damion will sell you."

"can I ask you 1 more?" I asked him.

"even 100 I will answer as long as I can answer it."

"why... did you save me? You knew that I was hate you... why didn't you hate me as I hate you?" I asked him, knowing that I was the problem maker. He suddenly stopped running and he answered me while looking into my eyes.

"look eevee. I knew you hate me. I knew I should be hate you. But some reason, I couldn't. I can't. I don't know why and I don't want to know. You are my family, at least that what I think. Even we didn't have any bloodline, you are my family. I don't care, am I a foolish or I'm stupid. All I care is you, only you. **I can never hate you, that's all I know.**"

After heard those words, I felt so sorry. He worked for me, he suffered for me, but this what I did for him, hate him. Those words echoed in my head until he spoke something I never know how could he know that I was thinking about that.

"it's okay eevee. Don't blame yourself. It was my fault too cause I didn't give you enough attention. I'm sorry eevee."

Hearing those word, I felt more sorry. So I decided to gave him something he want. But I didn't know what he want so I asked him.

"hey pikachu, is there anything you want from me?"

"There is."

"what is it?"

"just don't hate me again. That's all I want."

Then I came closer to his ear and I whispered as sweet as I could.

"I swear pikachu, I will never hate you no matter what. Otherwise, I will put all my faith on you."

"thanks eevee. That's more than enough."

Then we continued our journey. I knew it would be a long long journey, but with pikachu in my side, I believe we could do it whatever happened. I slept in the middle of way to the leaftown.

Me :"where's pikachu?"

Eevee :"over there!"

Pikachu:*sitting with his ears down.*

Eevee :"hey, I have a plan!" *whispering the plan to me*

Me :"nice idea eevee!"

Eevee :*walking to pikachu*

Pikachu:"oh, it's you eevee."

Eevee :"so did you found him?"

Pikachu :"I was too late..."

Eevee :"what are you waiting for then? Let's prepare the grave."

Pikachu :"EEVEE!"

Eevee :"what can we do? He's already died right?"

Pikachu :"it's right, but..." *sobbing*

Eevee :"but?"

Pikachu :"... it's all my fault right? if I didn't do that... at least I want to hear his voice again..." *eyes full of tears*

Me :"you want to hear my voice?"

Pikachu :"yes... like that..."

Eevee :*try the best to not laugh*

Me :"so, you really want to hear my voice?"

Pikachu :"yeah... ... ... hey! You're alive!"

Me :"nope. I'm dead. Of course I'm alive!"

Pikachu :"you didn't die!" *hug me* . "wait! Then you've been lying to me all this time?"

Me :"ummm..." *start to run*

Pikachu :"don't you know how worry I was?" *chase me with preparing a thunderbolt*

Eevee :"well, even they like this they're a good friend."

*thunderbolt sound then followed by a loud scream*

Eevee :"ummm I think..." *sweatdropping* "well, see ya again!

GP_444 sign out!


	6. school's day

Everyone :"hi!"

Me :"finally we reach chapter 6!"

Pikachu :"you should thanked me cuz I am a perfect pokemon to be the superstar." *pose*

Eevee :"not for long brother! I'll be the main character for the next chapter!"

Pikachu :"oh yeah? Let's see then. Who's better you or me!"

Eevee and pikachu : *glaring each other*

Me : "it's getting hot here. Better you guys read the story before this become sillier... "

Eevee and pikachu :"GP_444 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!"

Pikachu :"he's too silly for that."

Me :"hey!"  
-

Eevee's pov, 4 June, the next morning after the incident

I woke up with pikachu near me. I realized that I was sleeping on the bed. I tried to recognize where am I but I found nothing. Not long after it, pikachu awoke.

"pikachu, where are we?"

"oh eevee. Good morning" he said as he yawned, showed that he still half asleep.

"good morning pikachu, but can I know where are we?"

"here the story:

**FLASHBACK** pikachu's pov

When the night I fell unconciousness, there was someone came and helped me. After few minutes, I awoke to find myself on this bed. Then someone came to that room. I got ready to protect myself but when I saw that pokemon, I saw a clefairy, a familiar one.

"wait, looks like I know you..."

"yes you know. I am clefairy. You've worked here don't you remember?"

"oh, right... what happened to me?"

"you was fell on the street. you are sick and too tired."

"oh... thanks for helping then!" I said with my fake smile on my face.

"... you have problem don't you?"

"well... the truth is yes." Then I told her the stories."

**END OF FLASHBACK** eevee's pov

"then she let us stay here."

"oh... so that's why..." I said as I tried to understand every of the story.

"well, here." He said as he gave me a pretty box with a silver ribbon tied it.

"what's this?"

"happy birthday eevee! This is your 5th birthday right?" he told me cheerfully.

"really? I forgot it. Thanks pikachu!" I replied with a kiss on his red cheeks.

"it's okay eevee. Anyway, there's another good news for you."

"what is it?"

"you know why I tried so hard to collect money?"

"ummmm... no idea."

"next week, you will school."

"what is school?" I asked curiously.

"well, school is a place where you will meet someone around your ages and you will learn so many thing from a pokemon whom will you call by 'teacher'."

"sounds cool! Did you ever school too brother?" I asked.

"yeah." He replied but he didn't seem concern about it. I knew he was lying.

"... you didn't go to school?"

"well, it's too late for me to school. But I won't let you become like me."

"why don't you use your money for yourself to school?"

"it's better you who go to school." He replied with a sweet smile. I couldn't say anything. He was far too kind!

"well, now I think I'll get to work now!"

"..." I couldn't reply anything.

"don't worry eevee! Now I will not work so hard. I'll back soon so we can play together."

"really? I love you brother!" I spoke cheerfully knowing he will back for me. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask that time.

"right, did you recognize who did want to bought me?"

"... yeah."

"who did?"

"... your father." After heard it, I surprised.

"...well, I'm off then."

Then he off to work. I let it go and I went to the living room to meet clefairy.

"morning eevee! here your breakfast." she told me as she showed me a pancake. I went to her knowing I was hungry.

"thanks clefairy." I said as I took the pancake.

"hey, can you tell me what you usually do?" I asked her while took a bite.

"well, I have a shop over there. But I don't open it till 9 am."

"can I work at your shop? can I?"

"you're too young for work eevee." she said refused me. But I wouldn't give up.

"I want to work!" I asked.

"why do you want to work so much?"

"I just bored..."

"well, than you can come with me."

"thanks!" then finally I worked with her all day while waiting for my beloved brother.

5 days later, at the morning.

"wake up eevee."

"unghhh... 5 more minutes..." I said knowing it's still early.

"it's your schools day you remember?" he said.

"oh right!" I said as I woke up.

Then I went to the bathroom to take a bath. After took bath, I wear my pink ribbon and the necklace which pikachu gave to me when I still a baby. Then I ate breakfast and prepared my backpack. Then I went to school with pikachu. After a few minutes, we reached the front gate of my school.

"well, have fun!"

"thanks pikachu!" I replied cheerfully and I went to my classroom. But I didn't know my classroom so I got lost... then I saw a zorua which looked like had the same age as me.

"excuse me, do you know where room 1 b?"

"I don't know and even I know, I will never told you." He replied with annoyed tone.

"damn that zorua. What's his problem?" I said to myself. But I let it go and finally I found my classroom just in bells rang and I go in and took a seat. But a damn thing happened. When In saw someone's in, I saw that zorua in and sit on the seat right beside me.

"you! Why do you sit here?" I asked annoyed.

"that's my line! Why must sit right beside me?" he spoke annoyed too. But before I could reply, the teacher came.

"good morning new students!"

"good morning ma'am!" everyone except me and that zorua replied.

"I'm roselia. Call me lia. I'll be your teacher and-" it looked like she noticed that me and zorua were glaring each other

"excuse me you there. May I know what distracted you from my greetings?" she said politely with a low wise voice as she .

"well, the thing is this li'l fox annoyed me." He said slyly.

"what? It's you who didn't show me this classroom?"

"why must I told ya? I even don't know who the hell are you." He replied.

"I think I know what's the problem." Lia talked to herself.

"then, can I get away from this damn zorua?" I asked wanted to get the hell away from him.

"otherwise, my dear. You'll sit near him until the end of class 1." I surprised after heard such a thing.

"WHAAT?" I and zorua screamed harmonically.

"indeed." She said calmly.

"but why?" I asked her.

"so you two can know each other and be a friend, that's why." She said calmly again.

"well then, take your seat back and let's play."

"What will we play miss?" a piplup asked her.

"tag team game." After heard it, I got a bad feeling...  
-

Eevee :"Well, that's that."

Pikachu :"where's GP_444?"

Eevee :"over there." *walking to me*

Eevee :"hey, the readers gonna go. Say a farewell don't you?" *poke me*

Me :"..." *playing laptop*

Pikachu :"what's this button for?" *push the turn off button.

Me :"hey! Damn you pikachu!" *chasing pikachu*

Eevee :"well...*sweatdropping* what was you playing?"

Me :"well, I was playing transformice. It's fun!"

Eevee :"why do you play it? Is it that fun?"

Me :"well, beside it's fun, I can make so many friends all around the world. And there, I met someone who was really nice. Honestly, she brought a change in my thought."

Pikachu :"how dramatic." *rolling eyes*

Me :"and someone ruin it with his damn paw and an innocent face and lost my first!" *grab some fork*

Pikachu :"hey- put that- AAAAH!" *running while dodging the 'fork attack'.

Eevee :"well, see ya later." (I wish I have popcorn here to see these moments...)

Pikachu :"OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUCCHHHHHH!"

GP_444 sign out.


	7. new friends, new foes

Everyone :"Hi guys!"

Me :"the seventh chapter!"

Eevee :"well, pretty hardwork wasn't it?"

Pikachu :"and I did the most things."

Me :"all you did is destroying and trolling around."

Eevee :"CAN'T YOU TWO STOP FOOLING AROUND JUST FOR ONE CHAPTER?"

Me and pikachu :"..." *silenced and trembling by eevee's creepy aura*

Eevee :"enjoy the chapter 3" *cheerfully.

Me :"*whisper* did she have 2 sides?"

Pikachu :"*whisper* I didn't know too. You're the writer, the one who think about her characters..."

Me :"she's scary..."

Pikachu :"yeah..."

Eevee :"what did you guys say?" *smile with an evil aura*

Me & pikachu :"no! Nothing! Really!" *sweatdrop*

Me :"it's just time for disclaimer! Yeah, that!"

Eevee :"oh, *smile brightly* so I will-"

Zorua :"GP_444 doesn't own pokemon."

Eevee :"HEY! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY COME HERE AND STOLE MY LINE?"

Zorua :"you're sucks."

Eevee and zorua glaring each other.

Pikachu :"well, let the story begin!"

Me :"..." *surprised*

Pikachu :"what's with that surprised face?"

Me :"it's really strange heard you said a thing like that... it's not like you!"

Pikachu :"..." *=='*

Eevee's pov

Before the game started, miss lia wanted to know our names, and I noted all their names and species.

Buizel :"I'm zack." He said proudly.

Minccino :"I'm saki. It's my pleasure to meet you all." She said SO politely.

Piplup :"I'm luke. Happy to meet ya all!" he said cheerfully.

Abra :"I'm rian..." he said shyly.

Skitty :"I'm sarah. Please to meet you guys. 3" she said cutely.

Glameow :"I'm clara and it'll be your pleasure to meet me." No comment for this girl...

Bulbasaur :"jake." He said. He was kinda mysterious...

Squirtle :"I'm matthew.

Charmander :"I'm yoshi." He said with a pose.

Zorua :"I'm nicholas." This damn said with a cool voice. Did he think he was cool? I thought not.

Me :"I'm eevee."

Then miss lia looked pretty confused.

"you don't have a name?"

"I think no ma'am."

"well, let us call you eve can we?" luke said friendly.

"eve? That's not bad..." I said agreed with my new nickname.

"then all settled! This will be the group!"

Group 1 :rian (leader) matthew

Group 2 : yoshi (leader) zack saki

Group 3 : clara (leader) sarah jake

Group 4 : nicholas (leader) eve luke

As I thought before, it looked like lia would make me and nicholas in one group. Then she told us if the game will started tomorrow and we need to prepared  
ourselves for the tag battle. She told us that we would get a present if we won the battle and punished if we were the worst team. After we divided into  
teams, she taught us about our evolution, types, and a basic moves we needed to learn. I learn tackle, tail whip, growl and iron tail. then, the class over and we went back to our home. But suddenly I saw pikachu in front of the school's gate.

"pikachu! Why are you here? Didn't you should get work?"

"I told you right? I will give you more time than my work day."

"thanks pikachu."

Then we went home and take some rest after dinner. I told what I've got today, including that damn zorua. Pikachu said that I had an interest to this zorua ,  
but what were him expecting? That was insane.

Somewhere at the same night... the 3rd person's pov

"dang it! Why I can't trigger this **DARK ORB**?" said a shadow.

"leave it. Let's find the **ELEMENTAL ORB **before she did, or we will fail our ambition." Said the second shadow. Then, the first shadow put the ball and find that 'elemental orb'.

The next morning, eve's pov

Pikachu woke me up as always. He told me to warm up first. I didn't know why must I did a warm up, but he didn't joking, so I did as he said. After warmed up, I took a bath, breakfast with some toast, and went to school. After few minutes, I arrived at school. Then I talked with my new friend, luke until the bell rang.

"well, kids. As I told you yesterday, today is the day where you will tag team to play these games." She said.

"now you need to remember, teamwork or punishment. Your first game is finding the treasure. You will got some clues, which every team get a different hint, and you need to find the next hint, until you get the treasure. This game will last until the bells ring. The first one who get the treasure will get a help for the next game. Good luck 3" she told us calmly. Then she gave us the first hint, and suddenly my team were teleported to the lake near the school. Then I knew that the battle had just begun.

"well, as the leader, I have one rule for you. Just never get in my way." Nicholas told us like he was the best of us.

"what did you say? Do you think I'm that weak so I'll just get in your way?"

"I didn't say such a thing like that. You were."

"now you wanna pick a fight?"

"c'mon guys! We don't want to be punished right?" luke said to stop us arguing.

"fine..."

"lemme read the first hint." Nicholas said as he opened the letter and read it.

**|answer these: **

**1. eevee's dark type evolution.**

**2. vulpix's evolution**

**3. seel's evolution**

**4. fire dog god**

**5. the sky god**

**6. jigglypuff's evolution**

**7. pokemon's god**

**8. emboar's basic**

**9. seviper's basic**

**10. ponyta's evolution|**

"just that?" he asked rhetorically.

"hmmm... let's try to answer these. I think this is kind of puzzle..." I suggest them and we started to answer those question.

After few minutes, we finally finished that puzzle.

Eve :"why is it end here? We didn't tell the readers the answer yet."

Me :"well, this is a puzzle for them too. Wait for the next chapter to found he answer and try to find it yourself" *wink*

Pikachu :"doesn't it just your tactic so the reader keep following the story?"

Me : *GULP* "n-no it isn't"

Pikachu :"and why eevee's nickname just eve? Don't you just lazy to type anymore words so you erase 2 e letters from eevee's name?"

Me :*GULP* *sweatdrop* [how could he know what do I mean?]

Pikachu :"... look like I was right..."

Eve :"well, it's pretty good name I thought. And the one who solve that puzzle was-"

Nicholas :"me!"

Eve :"when did you came? Why did you always steal my line? This is my turn you damn!"

Nicholas :"well, I believe those readers like me more than you."

Eve :"GRRHHH..."

Me :"hey pikachu, did you realize it?" *whisper*

Pikachu :"yeah..." *whisper*

Eve :"what is it?" *rage aura come out from eve*

Pikachu & me :"nothing!" *sweatdrop*

Nicholas :"well, just ignore these stupid guys."

Me, pikachu, eve :"what?"

Nicholas :"well, you guys are- wait, why do you guys bring that kni- WAHHH!"

Luke :"wow, this gonna be fun! Knives attack. See ya guys later!" *staring at the 'killing show'*

GP_444 sign out.


	8. the agreements of 2 hard-headed

Me :"hiya! It's been a while huh?"

Nicholas :"well, at this chapter, I will be the one wh-"

Eve :"who make thing worse and then I fix it."

Nicholas :"what? When the hell-"

Eve :"I came? Well, the same question for someone who suddenly came and then took my line and made me mad."

Nicholas :"ugh..."

Pikachu :"cool down kids. This story is not just yours. IT WILL BE TOTALLY MINE!"

Eve :"hell of from here. This chapter is mine!"

Eve, nicholas and pikachu glaring each other

Luke :"wow, and I thought it can't be worse..."

Me :"welcome to the freak's world then."

Eve, nicholas and pikachu :"GP_444 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!" *harmonically*

Me :*sweatdrop* "uhhhh..."

Luke :"this gonna be a never-ending-fight for three stupids..."

Eve's pov

"Hmmm... according the answer, we got Umbreon, Nuzleaf, Dewgong, Entei, Rayquaza, Wigglytuff, Arceus, Tepig, Ekans, and Rapidash." Nicholas said calmly.

"what is this mean?" I asked them. But none of us knew what did it mean.

"hmmm... what should we do..."nicholas asked rheotically.

"wait! I think I know it!" I said happily.

"what?" nicholas replied unsurely.

"try to take the first letter of those answers."

"hey! You right!"

"it said UNDERWATER." I told them.

"Hmmmm... so the next hint is underwater right? it means we need to dive. Luke, can you lend me a hand?"

"sure! This is not a big deal for a water pokemon like ME!" he said with a strange pose and then he dive.

"well... ummm... g-good... job back there... eve." He said so hardly to thank me.

"no problem. We're team for now." I told him to make he know that I was just help my team, not him.

After a while, luke back to us with a blue lake box. I thought that what made him so long to find it.

"darn. They put the hint in the blue box so it'll hard to find."

"thanks for your help luke. Now let's see the next hint."

**|congratulation! You have found the second hint. The third hint is: **

**1. Push this button.**

**2. Find the next hint behind your images.**

**GOOD LUCK! |**

Then we saw the blue button in that blue box and pressed it as instructed. Then we warped once again to the school's kitchen.

"now we need to find it at here? Well then, according the hint, we need to find the next hint right behind us right, so..." he said as he turned his body.

"I think it's not that simple, nicholas."

"so what's your idea?"

"lemme think first..." then I took time to understand what did it mean.

"well then, think it when you find the next hint, can't ya?" he suggested.

"... I think you right."then we started to search it everywhere while I thought what did the hint mean.

"hey guys! Think I know what does it mean!"

"what is it luke?" I asked curiously.

"well, I think it's under our shadow!"

"shadow not always behind us luke..." I told him discouragely.

"hmmm... what about 'mirror'?" nicholas said unsurely.

"how so?" once again I asked curiously.

"well, it's right behind us right?"

"ummmm... you got the point." I replied.

"and the only mirror in the kitchen is-" added him.

"THAT RACK!" we said at the same time as we pointed a rack with shelf-made-by-steel.

I could sense that there was something make luke feel umm... kinda jealous? But I let it go and then we opened the rack, but we couldn't see anything. But suddenly, when I tried to grab something I might grab, but I felt something odd. There's nothing but I could touch it. Then I tried to take it, and then I opened it. It was not invisible, it was just have a same color with the rack.

"okay! What's the next hint?" I asked happily.

"take it easy eve. Here."

|find the next and LAST hint at the next places. Press the button. No clue, find yourselves. The next clue will be in an easter egg.|

Once again, we press the button and warped to the next place, the park. It's not at school, but I thought there must be someone who took eyes on us so we won't run away.

"well, no clue. Let's find it now!" nicholas ordered us.

Then we started to search the 'egg'. I searched it at the trees, chairs, but I found nothing. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, we couldn't find it. Suddenly, when I searched at the bushes, I found a ball which was shining so brightly and colorful. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"wow! It's so beautiful... is it that egg?" I asked rhetorically.

but suddenly, the ball shined again brightly than before and I felt something happened to me, but it was warm and comfort. Then the ball didn't shine anymore.

"what was that? Why the ball stop shining? Oh well..." I asked rhetorically once again and then I let it go and went back to nicholas and luke.

"hey guys! Is this the egg?" I asked them.

"where? Lemme see it..." nicholas said as I gave him the egg.

"it's can't be opened. I think this is not the egg..." he said disappointed.

"oh, I'm sorry..." I apologized cause I knew that I had just made him disappointed.

"nah, it's okay eve. Just back and find it again." He said calmly.

/wow, I never know he can be that kind... well, at least as a team mates...\ I thought to myself.

After another minutes, finally luke found it and then we opened the egg and read the hint.

**|great work kids! Next will be the last! Get the treasure, pass the guardian, win the game! Good luck.|**

Then we warped again to the front of the class.

"well, dear. It looks like you the first one who come here." Someone said so calmly.

"miss lia!" we said harmonically.

"so she is the guardian..." nicholas said.

"what are we waiting for? ENGAGE!" luke said madly and charge her with peck.

"wait guys!" I tried to stop them, but luke was too focus to beat her.

"what is it eve?" nicholas asked me.

"we don't need to beat her right?"

"what do you mean?"

"we just need to pass her right?" I asked him to stop him to fight.

"you're right! so what must we do?"

"well, make her busy when I try to take that treasure." I said as I pointed the 'treasure' inside the hall.

"fine." He agreed.

Then nicholas and luke battle her and tried their best to make her focus to the battle, not to me. I walked slowly to the hall and right before I grabbed it, I couldn't move.

"w-what the..."

"hmph. It looks like we're just on time." I heard a voice came from behind me.

"w-who are you guys?" I asked them.

"the team who will win the game." The voice said and then I remembered that this voice is matthew's.

"now we're gonna win. So..." he said as he walked to the 'treasure'.

"no!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I could move again and matthew flung to the wall. When I knew how, rian's physic were broken by luke's bubblebeam while he still battle with miss lia and matthew hit by nicholas's iron tail.

"nicholas! You should battle with miss lia right?"

"well luke saw them coming and let me help you. He said he could handle her himself, so let's finish this!" he said and then he prepared a quick attack to rian.

"wow, how could you use quick attack?" I said as I ran to the 'treasure'.

"well, training?" he answered simply. "just grab that stupid 'treasure'."

"okay!" then I grabbed the 'treasure' and then ran away with nicholas and luke.

But before we could run, we suddenly warped AGAIN to a place I didn't recognize.

"what happened?" I asked

"no idea. We just suddenly teleported." Nicholas replied.

We looked around and then we found that we could see everything happened to the other teams from there. We could see rian, matthew, and the other from there. After a while, we couldn't saw rian's team, but we saw them in front of us. Then we realized, we were in the watcher's room. This is the personal room for our school where we could see everything happened in this school. After a while, the next team who win was clara's.

"so, for the last team, you must start tomorrow's race 10 minutes after the other team. For the first team, you may choose another team to join your team. So, which team do you want to join? She asked nicholas.

"hmmm..." it looked like he confused.

"how if we help the last team?"

"they can't help us for first 10 minutes you know it." He argued.

"well, I think we need to help each other right? if we don't help them, they will always lose because those penalty right? anyway, this is game. If they lose over and over, it will be not interesting right?" I tried to concern him.

" then, we choose yoshi's team!" He agreed.

"well then, let the second race begin!"

Me :"that was pretty fast. I never know I could type hat fast!" *proud*

Eve :"but that didn't make sense. How could me and nicholas suddenly become friendly?"

Me :"uh..."

Pikachu :"finding eggs? C'mon, the easter's over."

Me :"that was-"

Luke :"you make it worse with your idea. How could we warp?"

Me :"AAAARRRGH!" *running away madly*

Eve :"good job guys!"

Luke :"we beat him!" *high five*

At my private room

? :"ummm..."

Me :"who is it?" *sobbing*

Nicholas :"it's me, nicholas."

Me :"why did you come here?"

Nicholas :"I feel sorry to you."

Me :"really?" *touched*

Nicholas :"well... kinda."

Me :"would you help me at the next chapter?"

Nicholas :"as long as I can."

Me :"I'll make a debate show with them. Help me?"

Nicholas :"well, I'll try it."

Me :"thanks... just wait you guys!" *rage*

Nicholas :*sweatdrop* "well, see ya around guys!"

GP_444 sign off.


	9. eve's new abilities

Me :"it's..."

Everyone :"DEBATE SESSION!"

Pikachu :"why must we do such a fool things like this?"

Eve :"just admit it Greatpika. You're lose."

Me :"why must I?"

Nicholas :"he's better than you guys!"

Luke :"say, is his grammar great?"

Me :"I've tried!"

Pikachu :"what about eve's nickname? It was too simple. You're just lazy to find another name right?"

Me :"eve is a cute name I thought."

Pikachu :"how could that first hint at the first race become underwater then?"

Me :"take the first letter from each answers."

Luke :"what about the first race, how could we warp?"

Me "I'm-"

Eve :"how about find those eggs?"

Me :"that-"

Pikachu :"don't forget when you suddenly friendly with nicholas eve."

Me :"LET ME-"

Eve :"how about those gag? It's useless."

Pikachu :"your phrases really bad."

Luke :"lucario's quote! It wasn't a quote!"

Eve :"author's note!"

Nicholas :"first chapter!"

Pikachu :"those fail in typing!"

Eve :"capital words!"

Nicholas :"your attitude!"

Me "... in which side are you nicholas?"

Nicholas :"well, it looks like you'll lose, so I help them." ;P

Me :*silenced and go to the corner of he room with his creepy aura.*

Eve :"well, nicholas. We're in a side I think."

Nicholas :"yeah..."

Luke :"GP_444 doesn't own pokemon!"

Pikachu :"and let the story begin!"

Eve's pov

"well then, let the second race begin!" miss lia said.

"2 days from now..." Everyone fell off anime style.

"now school's off. For nicholas's team, don't go home first. I want to talk."

Then the other went home and we stay there.

"what is it miss lia?" nicholas asked politely.

"not just could you choose another team to join you, but you will also get another help. Tomorrow, you guys see your senior's training." She replied.

"wow, thanks ma'am!" I thanked her.

Then we went home. Just like yesterday, my lovely brother readied in front of school's gate for me and then we walked together to home. It was night, we were having dinner. I told them what happened today, every of it.

"... then we finally win the race!" I said cheerfully. I paused for a while because I saw pikachu's face. It... strange. He looked happy, but I could feel he sad too in the same time.

"what's wrong brother?" I asked him worried.

"nothing. It just make me glad I schooled you there. It was known as a school which not just teach theory or fighting technique, but friendship and happiness..." he said calmly. I didn't know why, but he always touched me with his words.

"I love you brother." I said as I hugged him.

"so, it looks like you like this 'nicholas' don't you?" he asked me. I didn't know why but I slightly blush.

"th-that's not possible! I hate him! He just a bad boy!" I said hysterically.

"okay, take it easy eve. I'm just kidding."

"...I'm sorry. I don't know what's into me." I apologized.

"hmmm... but sometimes when you hate someone so much, you will be fall in love to him." He replied with a grin.

"ugh..." I couldn't imagine what if that really happened.

"stop it pikachu. Don't annoy your sister." Clefairy told him.

"sorry." He apologized.

"Well, tomorrow I will see the senior's training!"

"that's cool! You better keep your eyes to watch them! Who know you can learn their moves?"

"yeah! And I will win the second race too!" I said excited. Then suddenly I realized something what could make pikachu sad.

"hey brother... do you... want to school?" I asked him I felt that I irritated him with all my story.

"I'm sorry brother, I... told you my story... proudly." I said as my ears down.

"eve, by listening your story, I've already felt like I'm schooling. So you don't need to worry about me." He told me. I just give him a sweet smile.

"then, I'll go to bed. Are you coming brother?" I offer him because there was just one room for us.

"well, you sleep first. I will take a fresh air."

Then he off to take some walk. I didn't sleep until he came back.

"why didn't you sleep eve?" he asked me.

"I want to hear your song again... just like when I still baby..." I asked him

"haha! You still a baby in my eyes." He laughed.

"I just want to hear it... that song you sing is soothing, I will never can forget it." I tried my best to sing that song he always sang for me before sleep.

"sigh... well, get to bed." He ordered me. Then I readied to sleep with a warm blanket. Then he sang that song which soothe me. Not just that, he stroke my fur really gently. Not long, I slept.

Somewhere, at the same night, third person's pov

"hey, I found the orb!" the first shadow said. It was a shadow of a dog.

"great. I knew I won't regret to let you alive." Said the second shadow.

"wait! It didn't shine! The power of this '**DARK ORB**' has been triggered!" said the third shadow.

"s-sorry master! I-"

"it's okay. The thing is who?" said the second shadow.

"tch. So that will be the last way to reach our hope."

"but it's still too dangerous to do it." The second shadow argued.

"what is it sir?" the first shadow asked.

"we need to find it all over 100 places which some will be a dangerous places. And I thought that this orb will be around there." explained the third shadow.

"why don't we just find the other orb?" asked the first shadow.

"because there's no clue about the other orb. And it's nearly impossible for us to find these clue because we have attacked some village like yours." Explained the third shadow.

"so, this place gonna be the last to be searched?" the second shadow asked as it pointed the map, the twinleaf town.

Next morning, eve's pov

"hey eve, wak-"

"I've already awake pikachu!" I said cheerfully.

"wowow, why suddenly-"

"I can't wait anymore to see the senior's training, that's why!" I told him.

"so now you better take bath and then go down because there's your favorite food on the dining table." He said.

"really? You mean your-delicious-home-made-cookies? You don't kidding me don't you?" I asked excitedly.

"why must I lie? Just take a bath before you eat some." He said as he get downstairs.

"YIPEEE! COOKIES!" I shouted as I went to bathroom.

After I took bath, I went downstairs, and found some cookies on the dining table as pikachu said.

"COOKIES! 3"

"eat some. I prepared some for you at school."

"thanks for the food!" then we started to eat.

After eat some cookies, I went to school with pikachu. Then I talked with luke and saki.

"thanks for your kindness to choose us to join your team, eve!" saki thanked me politely.

"it's okay. By the way, just speak normally. We're friend right? no need to be formal like that."

"ummm... okay then..." she said shyly, but not as polite as before.

"anyway, thanks, ev-"

"DON'T THANK THEM!" suddenly a voice came. It sounded full of hatred. When we turned, it was yoshi's voice.

"THEY JUST UNDERESTIMATE OUR TEAM!" he said angrily.

"I just want to help y-"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he replied. I couldn't say anything.

"hey, she just want to help , yoshi. And more, she believe that we will surely help. Does it mean that she underestimate us?" Saki told him, trying to covered me up. I had just thought that beside saki was polite, she was a clever one too.

"... fine then." Then yoshi calmed down and he went to the classroom.

"thanks saki." I thanked her.

"no need to thank. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that he always like that."

"I wonder why did he like that?" I asked rhetorically.

"he was an orphan. He raised by a well-known adventurer named harry. He told yoshi that the most important thing is friend. Yoshi always believes it until he died. When yoshi found it, the one what made harry died is because his friend. Harry was went to camping, but his teammates underestimate him so they thought he would only be obstacle for them, so they got rid of him. But harry was strong. He didn't die, but suddenly his friend slipped and going to fall from the cliff. Harry helped him, but his friend betrayed him, so harry was pushed to the cliff and harry died. From that incident, yoshi never wants to believe anyone anymore. He believes that the most important thing is proud and the most worst thing is friend. That's why he didn't like it when you help our team." She told me.

"so that's why he was really mad..."

"but how did you know it? Did he tell you the story? It's impossible for him to tell you his story right?" I asked curiously.

"I just find some information about all of my friend, my classmates." She replied.

"wait, is that mean..."

"yup! I know about you. You were raised by pikachu, the shopkeeper. But then your village were attacked and you ran with pikachu to pikachu's father, damion. After a while, pikachu found that damion was going to sell you, so he ran away with you. But then you didn't believe him and you stayed with damion. The next day, you found that damion was really want to sell you and pikachu was not lying. but right before you were sold, pikachu came and help you out from there. Now you live at here with a clefairy who has a shop." she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"..." I silenced and sweatdropped. /Dude, how could her know EVERYTHING about me?\ I thought.

"...well, I think I have something to do." I said as I came to yoshi.

"wait!"

After a while, I found yoshi.

"hey." I greet him.

"now what?"

"I want to say, I have just underestimated you just as you said." I said. He didn't say anything, but he readied a punch.

"I'm sorry." I said as I bent down.

"e-eve!" saki said trying to made me stand again.

"what do you think you're doing? You know it's right that you're stronger than us! Why must you-"

"bent down and apologize? Because I know I was wrong, so I should immediately apologize. That what my brother taught me." I explained.

"why don't you just apologize?"

"because I know you won't apologize me if I don't bent down." I told him.

"why don't you keep your proud?"

What proud could I get if I did something's wrong?"I replied. He couldn't say anything for a while.

"...fine. I apologize you. Stand up." He said as I stood up. "just one more question, are you do this because you don't have any proud, or you just stupid?" he asked me.

"just say I'm stupid?"

Then the bells rang and we went to the class. I saw yoshi smile a , Mr rio came and accompanied me, nicholas, and luke to the senior's training ground. It wasn't far, but it pretty far. (?)

"little champion, we're here. The **training ground**!" mr rio told us.

I could saw there's a practice for fire, water, ground, leaf, and flying type, even steel.

"wow!"

"hey, let me training too!" luke said as he went to the pool, the water type's training ground.

"really, luke is just like a kid." Nicholas sighed.

"we are kids remember?" I said slyly.

"well, wanna see them?" I offered nicholas as I pointed the pool.

"fine with me." He agreed.

Then we went to the pool. I saw when luke training the bubble beam move. He really tried so hard, and finally he did it. But the bubble beam looked uncontrolled and it stroke towards me.

"EVE, WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, I glowed, and without knowing anything, I used a bubble beam move to block luke's bubble beam.

"who eve, how did you do that?" luke asked me curiously.

"I... don't know... I just suddenly use that move." I answered unconvinced.

"it's strange. You still an eevee, but you can use water type move? I think you need to evolve to vaporeon first." Nicholas asked.

"I told you I don't know."

"... but that was cool." Nicholas said

"can you do that again? Can you?" luke asked me excitedly.

"let me try then." I said. Then I tried to use that bubble beam move and it worked!

"hmmm... eve, how if now you try to see the other type like fire?" nicholas asked me.

"fine with me." I said as I saw the senior's new move: fire blast. I tried to copy it and I can do it.

"wow, now that's cool!" nicholas said to me.

"but this is strange... " then the bells rang.

"hey nicholas, can you help me?" I whispered.

"... is it about your strange abilities you just got?" he asked me back.

"yup."

"hmmm... I bet you want me to help you at the library to find something may be affect you like this, am I right?" he said just like a detective.

"yeah, so-"

"I'll help. It's kinda interesting..." he agreed with a smile.

"thanks."

"no problem. After school okay?"

"right after I got permission from my brother."

"fine." Sometimes I thought he wasn't annoying at all.

After we training, I learned fireblast, bubblebeam, razorleaf, bite, spark and extreme was great, but somehow, I felt tired after learn all those moves. Then the bells rang and I went to the gate to meet pikachu and I got the permission after I told him my new abilities, but it seemed pikachu didn't surprise with my story. Then I went to library and I met nicholas. Then we searched everything which have a relation with my strange ability.

"hey, did you find something?" I asked nicholas. He looked so serious and it's co- ... never mind.

"is this MAY BE why you got those ability?" he showed me the book he read and it told the story about '**THE TALES OF 17 ORBS**'

Eve :"hey, where's greatpika?"

Luke :"he's over there. It looks like we trolled him too much."

Pikachu walks towards me.

Pikachu :"ummm... I think I say this for every of us here. We're sorry."

Me :"..." *silence*

Eve :"GP, can you apologize us? I promise I won't make fun of you again..." *ears down*

Me :"...fine."

Pikachu :"nah, that's the GP I know!"

Saki :"hi guys."

Eve :"hi saki! It's rare to see you here!"

Saki :"it's because I never come here..." *facepalm*

Eve :"oh right! by the way, how could know everything about me in this story?"

Saki :"that's I and GP's secret. 3 we'll tell you later at the story!" *wink*

Eve :*sweatdrop* /she's cute and kind, but her knowledge behind those make me scare...\ *space out*

Saki :"what is it eve?"

Eve :"i-it's okay!"

Saki :"oh well."

Me :"then, bye. I wanna go to bed." *Leave room*

Pikachu :"he's still mad..."

Eve :"hey, your birthday is 9th may right? just same as he, so..."

Pikachu :"we need a surprise party then."

Saki :"then see ya again, my lovely readers! 3"

GP_444 sign out...


	10. xenryou

Me :"..." *look around* /where are everyone?\

Me :"oh hi readers! This chapter gonna be the first battle for eve-"

Eve :"hey GP. Pikachu fall from stairs! His head is bleeding!" *panic*

Me :"WHAT? Sorry guys, but I need to go. Enjoy the story!"

Eve's pov

After nicholas found the book, we read it together.

"long time ago, there was no war nor fight in this world. Everything in peace because arceus, the god of the god, protected this world with his guardians, palkia, giratina, and dialga. But when it was 444, everything changed. The arceus from another world which we called by dark arceus, come and attacked. This became a great war, between our world with the parallel world. Arceus's guardians, palkia, giratina, and dialga, were nearly died because of dark arceus. Finally, arceus faced the dark arceus. Their battle was like a never-ending fight. None of them are lose, nor win. But arceus really care about his lovely world, so he lent his guardians's power, and overwhelmed him. Before arceus warped the dark arceus back to his world, he absorbed half of his power and made it into 17 orbs, **FIRE ORB, WATER ORB, LEAF ORB, EARTH ORB, MAGNET ORB, ICE ORB, WIND ORB, GRAVITY ORB, CHARM ORB, MIND ORB, AURA ORB, DIMENSION ORB, TIME ORB, DARK ORB, LIGHT ORB, SOUL ORB, **and** ELEMENTAL ORB.** These orbs only can be triggered by those who was chosen by the orb. It looks like these orb have it's own mind and it'll give their power to someone they choose." Nicholas read the explanation.

"now I remember. I found a ball which glowed colorfully when we searched that egg from the first race. But suddenly, there's something happened to me and the ball lost it's glow. Is it maybe one of those orb?"

"hmm... maybe. It make sense if it really one of those. Maybe that orb you told is an **ELEMENTAL ORB** according the power you get." He said.

"hey, you two are kids who came to my training ground this morning right?" a voice came and when we looked where that voice came, we saw chikorita.

"well, yeah." I replied.

"I'm chika, from class 3a. Nice to meet ya guys." She said friendly.

"anyway, it's already evening. Don't you guys need to get home?" she asked us.

"well, because we've found what we needed, I think we will go home now." I said.

"then let me accompanied you guys. It's too late for children like you." She offered us.

"no need. My home is near from here, it's just 2 miles from here. You better accompanied this eevee." nicholas explained.

"so?"

"I'm fine with that. Thanks." I replied.

Then we went to my home, but we were stopped at the gate.

"stop right there, eevee." someone said an when we turned, we saw an umbreon. It took a second until I recognized that this umbreon is my father who wanted to buy me from damion.

"what do you want?"

"you know me right? but maybe you don't know my name, so I am xenryou." He explained.

"get away from me! I never want to be with you!" I roared. Chika couldn't understand anything so she just stood and saw.

"calm down eevee."

"I'm not eevee anymore! I am EVE!"

"...what was that mean?"

"I'm not your daughter anymore!"

"... fine then. So it's mean that I cannot stand along you right? so prepare to DIE!" xenryou said as he started to attacked me with shadowball. I couldn't react because I didn't prepare to fight, but suddenly chika used razorleaf to protect me.

"thanks chika!"

"just tell me the story after it's over for your grateful okay?" she said as she dashed to ryou.

"you fool want to interfere? You better prepared to die too!"he said as he launched a mist.

"be careful!" I awared her but it seemed she couldn't hear me. I saw ryou stroke towards me but I managed to use extreme speed and counter him with fireblast.

"what? How could you- oh, I see. You have triggered the **ELEMENTAL ORB** don't you? So I won't hold anymore!" then he glowed darkly. Suddenly I couldn't move and the earth just like absorb me.

"ugh..."

"you see? This is the power of **GRAVITY ORB**!"

"eve..." chika moaned trying to come and help me, but looked like she was affected too by his gravity.

"now, I'll end your life just like when I failed it..." he said as he prepared a move.

"not so fast!" a voice came and a spark launched strike ryou and right when he was hit, the gravity wore off.

"gah!" ryou roared in pain.

"tch! I never think I'll meet you again. But well, DIE AS WELL!" then he was going to launch gravity again.

"you think it'll affect me? I've seen it!" pikachu said as he AVOID the gravity.

"what? How could-" then ryou was hit by pikachu's tackle and before he could react, pikachu attacked again with volt tackle.

"GAH!"

"wow, isn't volt tackle just can be learnt at high level?" chika impressed as much as me.

"no time to be impressed. Let's help him!" I said to chika. Then chika used her new move, vine whip while I used my bubble beam which combined with pikachu's thunderbolt. It was not super effective, but it hurt him pretty much and he used his warp orb to escape. It seemed we win the battle.

"brother!" I yelled as I hug-tackled him.

"eve! Are you hurt?" he asked me worrily.

"no. You just come at the right timing to save me, once again. But how could you know he came?" I asked him.

"I saw him walked right to here, so I think he want to do something about you."

"oh brother... you never let me down.." once again I hugged him.

"excuse me, I'm sorry I disturb this touching scene but eve owe me explanation for this." Then we told the story to her.

"... and that's how we come here."

"oh... but then it means you didn't school pikachu?"

"ummm... nope. Why?"

"why don't you school here?" she asked forcefully.

"I'm sorry, that's personal." Pikachu refused to tell her.

"c'mon, you've helped me. Is there nothing I can do for you?" she offered to help.

"thanks for your kindness, but-"

"c'mon brother. You want to school too right?" I tried to force him too. I wanted him to be happy too and school.

"no eve. Now I try to sell cookies and-"

"no need to do that." I heard another voice and I recognize this voice.

"clefairy! What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"because I've already assign pikachu at elementary school."

"but-"

"it's not an offer, it's an order. You must school, pikachu." Clefairy insist.

"thanks clefairy. I will-"

"you don't need to thanks. Just back to home now and make some cookies."

"yea ma'am!"

"YAY! There will be MUCH COOKIES!" I yelled happily. Just suddenly, I noticed that chika looked like spacing out and never let her sight off from pikachu.

"what is it chika?"

"ah! Um... uh... nothing." She answered nervously. I let it go and then we went back to our home. Luckily, chika's house is near clefairy's so we could get home together.

"brother, can I get some cookies? Please?" I asked with my cute-face-mode-on.

"how if I say no? It's for customer." he replied. But I wasn't going to give up, so I used my puppy-face-with-ears-down.

"please?" I asked once again as I tilted my head to left.

"I think we can get some for us..." pikachu sighed, admitting his defeat.

"YAY! COOKIES! 3" after it, we reached home and get my favourite foods, cookies. I didn't know, but that cookies really good. It was smooth, sweet with a little salty. Once you ate them, you would want it again and again. Then I helped pikachu to made some cookies and you know what? I tried my best to hold myself not to try it. It was REALLY HARD to not drool!

After helped pikachu, we had dinner together. Then I told what did I do today, include my new strange power from it.

"hmmmm... so that ball gave you a power huh?"

"yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"hey eve, you better keep your power. Don't let everyone know because they could be a bad guys and when it happen, hey might be do something bad to you. So I beg you, do not use that power when you aren't really need it."

"okay, I promise."

"but I could teach you some of my moves if you want." He offered me.

"cool! I like to learn some moves like your vol tackle! It was cool! When did you learn it?"

"I learned it a week ago, in the middle of night. It took 2 weeks to learn it though..."

"oh..."

"but I think I can teach you."

"really? Thanks ya!" then I prepared for tomorrow and then I went to bed.

Me :"where's pikachu?"

Eve :"over there!" *point at the crowd*

Me :*get through the crowd* "PIKACHU!"

Pikachu :"is... it... you... GP?" *cough* *cough*

Me :"how could you be like this?" *start to cry*

Pikachu :"I'm sorry... it just..."

Me :"just what?"

Pikachu :"I just want... TO TROLL YOU!" *throw flour*

Everyone else :"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GP!" *throw flour to GP*

Me :"tch, they got me... well, at least it's not just me who need to celebrate birthday right?"

Everyone stare at pikachu

Pikachu :"uh-oh..."

Me :"flour time!" *throw flour to pikachu, followed by the other*

Pikachu :"when did you bring that flour?"

Me :"well, I wanted to troll you too so..."

Eve :"and then it's COOKIES time!" *bring cookies out* *drool*

Me :"well, see ya later guys. Gotta take bath..."

GP_444 sign out


	11. the second battle

Saki :"it's my pleasure to be the one who greet you guys. So I welcome you to our story chapter 11."

Eve :"don't be too formal Saki..."

Saki :"don't blame me Eve. It's GP's fault."

Me :"how so?"

Saki :"you're my maker..."

Me :"oh, right."

Pikachu :"hhhhh..." *facepalm*

Me :"so we don't have anything to be parody do we?"

Eve :"at least I have one."

Me :"what is it?"

Eve :"your face when you started to crying at the last author's note." *showing my photo*

Everyone without me laugh

Me :"when did you get this?" *tear the photo apart*

Eve :"don't worry, I've saved it on my phone."

Me :"damn. Well, enjoy the story guys!"

Zack :"GP444 doesn't own pokemon."

Eve's pov

I woke up as always, took bath, and got some sandwiches.

"good luck for your second race, Eve!"

"Thanks Pikachu!" I replied as I walked to school. After a while, I arrived at school. I talked with Yoshi about what will we do for this race. Actually, he was a kind kid, but past made him like this... but I thought it wasn't just me who thought like that. Nicholas, Saki, and Luke were. Then the bells rang.

"good morning kids!" Miss Lia greeted.

"good morning Miss Lia!" we replied cheerfully.

"today, the second race will begin. Are you guys prepare for this?"

"of course! We are ready for win!" Luke said proudly.

"I'll do my best!" Saki said cheerfully.

"my plan won't fail this time... I promise." Rian muttered.

"great. Now I will tell the rules." Miss Lia said calmly.

|2nd race: this is a point game. You must find as many points as you can, or take it from the other team. The point will be counted at the end of the game. You get a starter point and it's 20. There's a jackpot point of which 1000 points, golden points of which 750 points, and silver point of which 500 points. You can just find and take for some points, but you need to do something like battle or answer question for some points. the point is at rings. You can change your points to me to exchange with something which may help you in your search. You can change your rings to make it easier to bring, so you don't need to bring so many rings. But when you get only 1 ring, once your point was stolen, you will need a hardwork to take it back. As the punishment for the loser at the 1st game, they will start 10 minutes after you guys. 5 miles around me will be 'peace area' which mean you cannot fight there. I will stay here. There are some checkpoints which can transfer you back to me immediately.|

"are everyone clear?" she asked.

"yes ma'am!"

"your teams will be warped to different places, so you shouldn't fight at the first meet. Good luck." Then we warped to different places.

"where is it?" Nicholas asked as he looked around.

"looks like it's forest near school."

"hmmm... we have 4 members, so let's separate into 2 teams."

"how if we decide it with rock-scissor-paper?"

"not bad." then we played it and the group was me and Nicholas, Luke will go alone. It looked like Luke hate when I tagged along with Nicholas, I don't know why...

Then Luke went east, and I and Nicholas went west. We searched it around, but dude, it was really hard. But not too long, we met the other team, Rian's.

"so we meet again, Eve and Nicholas."

"shall we begin now?" I said as the battle begin. Rian tried to hold me with psychic like before, but I managed to avoid it and countered with my Iron tail. Then before he fell, I hit him once again with extreme speed. Matthew tried to hold me, but Nicholas made him busy. Rian fell down, so it was my chance to take the ring. He found 5 points and with his first points, now the sum of my points is 45.

"c'mon Nico. Let's get back!" I ordered Nicholas.

"right behind ya!"

Then we escaped with those points. after few miles, we stopped to take breathe.

"phew... I think we've made it."

"let's search it around here..." I suggested.

"fine." Then we made a search around there and in the total, we found another 20 points.

"hey, isn't that suspicious?" I asked Nicholas as I pointed to a tent. Then we came closer to the tent but we were still in battle mode.

"welcome to the sp!" said a kangaskhan.

"sp?" I asked as I raised my eyesbrow.

"Suspicious post."

"..." I and Nicholas sweatdropped.

"so is this what Miss Lia meant by post?"

"good job li'l kid. You're right. you need to solve my problem."

"what kind of problem is it?"

"you two must duel each other! If you don't do it seriously, you won't get the points from me."

"agreed!" we said harmonically as we got out from there.

"then let the battle begin!"

Then we started the battle. Nico used shadowball, but I avoided it and used dig which I learned last night with Pikachu. Then I popped out from ground and hit him with tackle. Before e fell, I used dig again and hit him with iron tail. He wanted to beat me with shadow claws, but I was UNTOUCHABLE. I used another move: extreme speed and it hit him to the tree and I won the battle.

"great job Eve. You Even didn't use those power..."

"I've promised to my brother to not use it until I really am cornered."

"great fight you two. You guys didn't hold back your power Even must fight your own friend."

"yeah. I always want to beat him like this!" I told them.

"haha. Very funny." Nicholas said as he tried to get up.

"well kids, I'll tel ya. Actually Even you didn't fight with your fullpower, you'll get a points, but because you fight with all your power, you will get the highest points, 100." I was surprised after heard those things. 100 points? cool wasn't it?

"yahooo!" I yelled happily.

"good luck kids. You'll need it."

"thanks kangaskhan!" then we went back to our search.

"hey Eve, how if we warp to Miss Lia and do some trade?" Nico suggested.

"fine with me." Then we asked kangaskhan to warp us to Miss Lia.

"Miss Lia, can we trade our points?" I asked her

"sure, what do you want? Buy items or trade into a big one?" she asked me back.

"hmm... what items it could be?" I asked curiously.

"well, you could get point detector for 200 points."

"ow..." I sighed disappointed.

"what is it Eve?" Nico asked me. I told him the story and it just made him disappointed too.

"what should we-"

"HEYY GUYS!" suddenly a voice broke our discussion.

"Luke!"

"I've got 50 points in sum!" he told us proudly.

"great Luke, just in time! Then let's buy it." Nicholas replied.

"buy what?"

"we'll buy points detector, so we don't need to separate again." Nico explained.

"cool!"

"here you are guys, the 40 points ring and a point detector."

"thanks ma'am!" then we walked and back to our search. After an hour, we found 100 points.

"geez... we just got 100 points in 1 hour?"

"I think it can't be worst..."

"hey guys, are you guys know what place is here?" Luke asked as he pointed an area.

"hey, isn't this the cliff?"

"and if this is a cliff, so we may found a big points here."

"so what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Luke said as he ran to that area.

"and now how to get down?" I asked.

"how about your dig move?" Nico suggested me.

"great idea!" I said.

"what is your idea Nico?"

"Eve will make a tunnel for us."

"oh, I get it." Then I finally made our way there. And when we found it, there was a creepy-looking tent. Suddenly a we heard a voice, a creepy one.

"welcome to my tent kids!" it was a gengar.

"just to the points. we want your points!" Luke said challenging.

"fine kiddo. You must beat me at the battle first."

Then we went out from the tent. Then Luke opened the battle with his peck. I cover him with my extreme speed, but he was a ghost pokemon.

"GWAHAHA! You fool! You think you will hit me with th-" then he was hit by Nicholas's shadow ball and Nico continued with shadow claws. It was super effective.

"tch. So you guys distracted me with that trick? Interesting... but I won't lose." He said trying to be cool, but he Even hard to stand back.

"let's finish this now guys!" Luke said as he used his new move I'd nEver seen, whirlpool.

"wow Luke, that's cool move!" then he released it and it stroke right towards to gengar.

"gah... that's not too hurt." He said as he used psychic to control Luke and suddenly Luke attacked me.

"uh... I can't attack my own friend..."

"then just attack the trouble maker!" Nicholas said as he used as new move too, it was like a shadow ball but it was a range attack like a shadow ball.

"wow Nico! What was that?"

"it was a 'shadow rain'. I tried to combine my shadow claw with shadow ball." He explained.

"combine hunh? Maybe I should try some later!"

"just try it after beat him!" then we launched our move together. Luke with his bubblebeam, me with my howl to raise Luke and Nico's attack, and Nico's shadow ball.

"I... distracted..."

"we win old man! Now give us the points you promised!" Luke said proudly.

"don't be so rude, Luke. You won because we 3 on 1. You might be lose if you 1 on 1 him!" I alerted him not to be proud. He looked scared for some reason...

"well, here the points I promised kid. Your teamwork was great!" he said as he gave us a ring with 250 points.

"wow! It's 250!" I yelled excitedly.

"cool! Now let's go to-"

"wait. I think it's not only that..." Nico said seriously.

"what is it Nico?" I asked him.

"hey Eve, could you search this place? I think there still something here." Nico asked me to search for another points. dude, I didn't know what was he want, but well, I searched it and surprisingly, I found another big points, 750!

"wow! It's the golden points!" once again, I excited.

"how did you know it?" I asked Nico curiously.

"I just got a feeling." He explained simply and calmly. That time I understood a thing, his sense was really great. That's impr... impossible! Someone like him could get a great sense, that was unthinkable.

"then let's get up now." Luke suggested. Then we went back through the tunnel I made before. After a while, we found a pitfall trap. But instead of found, maybe it would be correct if I used ummm... trapped?

"damn. Who would make this stupid pitfall trap?"

"don't worry. Leave it to me guys!" then I used dig to get out from there.

"nice Eve!"

"hey guys! I think I've found something." Luke told us.

"what is it?"

I dunno. It's kind of a ball." Then I remembered right when I saw it.

"no! That's-" *poof* then a ditto appeared.

"a seal..." I continued.

"hello kiddo! Your curiosness bring you to a test. Now if you want to get my points, you must recognize me. I'll transform to a pokemon at the cafe." Then he poofed again and looked like he off to cafe. We just sweatdropped.

"phew... I thought a monster would appear from that-" then a robot came out and it started to attacked us.

"c'mon, why always right before I finish my words: 'seal orb'?"

"now just help us to beat this big baby!" Nicholas commanded me. Luke looked really hate him for a reason... then Luke attack it with his whirlpool, Nicholas used shadow rain, and I finished it with bubble beam, knowing no one there beside Nicholas and Luke, so my secret wouldn't be spreaded. Still, to make sure no one know it, I hid my attack behind Luke's. Then the robot was error and it exploded.

"nice firework!" nico said calmly.

"hey, that's the points!" I said as I pointed a shiny object on the air.

"I got it!" Luke took the points. then he showed us the ring and it was worth 50 points.

"okay guys. Let's hunt some again." I said as we continued the search.

After an hour, we found some points. now our points is 999.

"what a points we have... it's right 999!" Luke said.

"hey, you guys remembered that ditto said before?" I remembered them.

"right! how if we find him?" nico suggested.

"to the cafe!" then we off to the cafe. Dude, after we arrived there, we saw so many pokemon. Chatot, charmander, and so many pokemon. It looked like they prepared all of this.

"damn it. Do we need to find him?" Luke sighed.

"you guys search, I'll try to find another way to get that point." I asked them.

"fine!" then they started the search while I was trying to find the sollution.

"hmmm... ditto have a ability to become another pokemon... wait! He only could transform to a pokemon he see at moment! So it means, if there are 2 pokemon with a same species, he must be the one from it. Let's see..." then I looked around and found there are 2 pokemon with same species. And it was chikorita.

"hey guys, come here!"

"what is it Eve?" Nicholas asked me as he walked towards me.

"I think I know where is he. Look over there! There are 2 chikorita. You investigate if that one is that ditto, and I will investigate if that one is that ditto." I explained to him.

"fine..." he replied unconvinced, but he tried to beliEve me though...

After I investigate one from that chikorita, I just realized that I recognized this chikorita. It was Chika. So I talked with her and found it was really her. But suddenly, I saw Nicholas was trying to catch the other chikorita. Then I ran to help him, but I didn't forget to excuse first. Finally, we caught that 'chikorita'.

"nice work kid. You could recognize me." He said as he laughed.

"here the points I promised!" he gave us a ring. It was shining so brightly, brighter than the golden point's ring. When we analyzed it,we knew it was the jackpot points!

"WHOA! THIS IS COOL!" I yelled happily.

"now we are REALLY gonna win!" nico said.

"not so fast!" then the clara's team came and started to attack us. Then she used charm to Luke, made Luke hardly attack her. Sarah used growl and reduced nico's attack, almost zero. Jake held me with his rapid attacks.

"damn..."

"we have came to help!" I turned to that voice and found yoshi.

"guys!"

"sorry we late. We hardly found you guys..."

"no, you just come at the right time!" then yoshi launched fire blast to jake and it damaged him badly. Then zack helped clara insanely, and Saki used scary face to make Sarah scared. Then the bells rang meant the race ended.

"great job guys! We win!" I said as we warped to the classroom.

"congrats winners. You guys showed that you could be a great team, Nicholas, Luke and Eve. Even you, Eve and Nicholas were started by disliking each other, now you could work together. Now keep your relationship each other like this okay? This is not just for Eve and Nicholas, but for Everyone here. This race will nEver end, and at the end, this gonna be the royal battle. Your team will not change, because we hope this gonna be your team when you become the explorer."

"what?" Luke looked really surprise with those words.

"what is it Luke?" I asked him.

"n-nothing." He said nervously. I knew he hid something from me. Then we do these things until the last race come...

Me :"wow, that was the longest chapter I Ever make."

Pikachu :"and you just lazy to make it into 2 chapters right?"

Me :"hell no!"

Eve :"c'mon guys. This is becoming boring."

Me :"then bye guys. I think the next chapter gonna be posted at the end of this month... I will get the exam..."

Eve :"hey, so we will relax as long as GP's exam right? let's play transformice!"

Pikachu :"so bye guys!

GP_444 sign out


	12. singing competition

Eve :"hi guys. This chapter will tell you my new ability!" *glee*

Me :"and I'm gonna tell you, I will write the important incident when Eve in kindergarten.

Pikachu :"why don't you tell 'em everything happened? Why must you skip some story?"

Me :"umm... uhhh... truth is..."

Pikachu :"you're lazy to write everything right?"

I sweatdrop

Pikachu :"when will you be-a-not-lazy-guy?" *sigh*

Me :"w-well, I'll try later."

Eve :"y'know? This is why almost no one favo or even follow your story. YOU ARE TOO LAZY!"

Clara :"hey readers!"

Eve :"hey clar-"

Clara :"don't you call my name, you ugly! You don't have any right to call me like that."

Eve :"what did i do to you?" *sigh*

Clara :"your ugly face always-" *silence*

Eve :"why are you silenced?" *sweatdrop*

Clara : *trying to say, but no sound though*

Me :"you know? I've just remembered that I am the writer. So I can silence everyone who say such an USELESS thing like that. So pikachu, if you don't want to end up like her, don't you dare to troll me again!"

Eve :"nice one GP."

Pikachu sweatdrop

Eve and Nicholas :"GP doesn't own any pokemon!"

Pikachu :"wow, you two are getting along well don't ya?"

Me :"hm?" *sensing a hatred aura from Luke*

Pikachu :"well, let's get this started now!"

Eve's pov, the next morning

I woke up after the sun ray lit my eyes.

"unnngh..."

"hey Eve, wake up. I've make some egg rolls for ya!" after I heard that line, I was fully awake and got up from my bed. Dude, who could bare to not eat those egg rolls? I got hurry and took bath then went down and grabbed some egg rolls. Hmmm... it was so delicious! Then I went to school and talked with my team, but I could sense that someone hate me and was staring me. But I tried to let it go and the bells rang. We went to the classroom and Miss Lia came in and we greeted her as always.

"morning kids. Now we will have a singing competition between our school and the triclover town's school. So get ready for a singing competition." She told us. Man... it was kinda crazy when I thought of it. I mean, why it was so sudden? But then she taught us how to sing. Then, she chose the song and we practice. After a short practice, we become really great, I mean it's cool! She taught us just 1 hour and we could sing harmonically. Then our confidence raised and we were ready to beat them. Then we went to the stage, the townsquare. The stage was really great! It was made from crystals, decorated with such colorful balloon with melody shape. Not only that, there was a huge clothes which was written 'welcome to the contest!' on it.

"whoah! This is cool!" Nicholas amazed.

"Hey guys, do you think we're gonna win?" I asked.

"c'mon Eve. Just let it go and do your best. It's not about win or lose, you taught me that." Saki told me to calm me down.

"thanks Saki..."

"it looks like every of our contestant have already arrived, so now let the contest begin!" the host started the competition's host. We were waiting for our turn while we heard the other contestant, from our own school either triclover's. Finally, it was time for us to showed up. We were singing a 'this side of paradise' song (this song really are exist). Then we waited for the result and the winner is from chika's class. But suddenly we surprised with a new competition which born right after the contest begin.

"this gonna be a surprise for every of you, but there's another contest beside this. Now we will choose one from each class and he or she will sing solo! The first place will get a golden trophy and the runner up will get the golden medal!" then he called one by one, and right after he called them, they must went to the stage and sang. It looked like they choose the best singer from each class, so I sighed in relieve because there's no chance I will be called, but hell, Arceus seemed want to annoy me. I was CALLED!

"what? But I can't sing! Wh-what should I do..." I asked rhetorically to myself, but Nicholas heard it and he cheered me up.

"Eve, do you like to sing?"

"y-yeah but-"

"then sing just sing, not for that stupid trophy nor medal, but for yourself." I hate to admit it, but he was right. then I took deep breathe and went to the stage.

"thanks Nic."

"and this is our last contestant, EVE, from twinleaf town's school, 1 A!" dude, he introduced me cheerfully. Then he told me to choose what song I wanted to sing. I confused, what song I would pick. Then Nicholas's words echoed in my ears, and I choose Pikachu's lullaby song which he always sang for me. Gladly, I still remembered all the lyrics. Then my stage fever has gone and I started to sing.

**_I close my eyes and I can see. . ._**

**_The day we met. . ._**

**_Just one moment and I knew_**

**_You're my best friend, 'do anything. . ._**

**_For you_**

**_We've gone so far, and done so much. . ._**

**_And I feel. . ._**

**_Like we've always been together_**

**_Right by my side, through thick and thin. . ._**

**_You're the part of my life_**

**_I'll always remember_**

**_The time has come. . ._**

**_It's for the best, I know it_**

**_Who could have guessed, that you and I. . ._**

**_Somehow, someday_**

**_We have to say. . . good-bye_**

**_You've helped me find, the strength inside. . ._**

**_And the courage. . ._**

**_To make my dreams come true_**

**_How will I find, another friend. . _**

**_Like you_**

**_Two of a ind, that's what we are_**

**_And it seems. . ._**

**_Like we were always winning _**

**_but as our team, is torn apart. . ._**

**_I wish we could go, back to the beginning_**

**_The time has come. . ._**

**_It's for the best, I know it._**

**_Who could have guess, that you and I. . ._**

**_Somehow, someway_**

**_We have to say. . . good-bye. . ._**

**_Somehow today. . ._**

**_We have to say. . ._**

**_Good-bye. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

I thought that was my best one, but it seemed it was so bad, so no one even gave me a clap... my ears down and I started to walk to backstage, but suddenly, everyone cheered and the claps were so lively. I could heard whistle everywhere. Then I went back stage.

"congrats Eve! Your song was great!" Nico congrats me.

"thanks Nico. But all thanks were for you. You are the one who motivated me to sing."

"but that was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" after heard these words, I slightly blushed. Just a moment, and I saw he was blushing slightly too. But I thought it was just me so I let it go. Then, I noticed too hat Luke was staring at Nicholas just like a mad guys who wanted to kill someone. Then I whispered him.

"hey, I think it's Luke who staring to you."

"thanks, and Clara staring at you all this day." He whispered me back.

"why do they do that?"

"no idea. But better be careful." Then the host called me to come back for another song, but I sang together with Chika, the soloer's runner-up. Then we agreed to sang the most popular song that time, 'high touch' (this song is 4th generation opening song). I sang it together with Chika, and dude, that was really cool. Then it was time to get my trophy. Chika, Nicholas, and the other congrats me, everyone except Clara. Then Miss Lia brought us back to the class, and we got home. But Clara stopped me for a reason.

"Hey STINKY! Stop right there and fight me!" she challenged me.

"why?" I asked her.

"just fight me or die!" then she used a shadow claw to me. I managed to dodge it.

"what did I do?"

"you took everything from me!"

"huh?" I was really confused with that line.

"what did I take from you?"

"just die!" then she launched another shadow claw, but I blocked it with iron tail and countered it at the same time.

"stop it guys!" a voice stopped us, and it was Nicholas's.

"N-Nico..." Clara sure looked nervous in front of Nico, make me sure she fell in love to him, and I thought Clara thought that Nico and I were falling in love to each other and made her jealous.

"I'm sorry Nico, I just want to practicing with Clara." I tried to protect her.

"... fine. Just don't do it here Eve." Nico warned me.

"okay." Then Nico left.

"why did you cover me?" Clara asked me.

"hmmm... well... you fall in love to Nicholas right?" I replied. She just blushed.

"I will remember this. Wait my revenge Eve. You won't get him from me!" she said as she left me.

"anyway, what did I take from you?" I asked her.

"Nico and that trophy. You gonna regret it!" then she left. I sweatdropped, if she really hate me, why she still answered me... then I went home.

Me :"ow man... I will face those exams next Monday..." *deep breathe*

Eve :"c'mon, where's your spirit?"

Me :"you know what? Yesterday my mom said that I must study biology all the day and today, when I asked her if I really must study biology all the day, she forgot about it and laughed for it..." *facepalm*

Eve :"..."

Pikachu :"haha, at least she want the best for you right?"

Me :"yeah, but that was insane though."

Nicholas :"just wait a sec, how can you still write story but sooner you will face exams?"

I sweatdrop

Pikachu :"I bet he just lazy..."

Eve :"and he said that he has already finished the study but the truth he just read it and play all the day."

Me :[in thought] /how could they know it?\

Eve :"of course we know! We keep our eyes on you!"

Me :"DON'T READ MY MIND!"

Saki :"hey guys, what did I miss?" *open the door*

Pikachu :"so many things. But none was important though..."

Eve :"hey Saki! it's rare to find you here, what brings you here?"

Saki :"I don't know, ask GP."

Me :"well, next chapter gonna be the special chapter for her."

Zack coming in

Eve :"wow, Zack here too?"

Me :"yeah, who said it'll be Saki's only special?"

Saki :"wait, you mean-"

Me :"yep, it's about your team. But it still secret though..."

Eve :"well, wait for our next chapter guys!

GP_444 sign out.


	13. assasin and spy

Me :"hi guys!

Saki :"NOW IT'S THE SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR ME! GWAHAHAHA!" *MAD*

Me :"uhhh..."

Zack :"just get this start before she become insane. I know her."

Me :"well, then-"

Saki :"GP_444 DOESN'T OWN ANY POKEMON AND HE IS SUCK!"

Me :"...and let's get this... start?"

Zack's pov

That was a suck day like always, more my mom got sick. As always, I ate my breakfast, went to school, and sit on my seat, waiting for the bells rang. But that day was a little different than usually. Someone so fool came to me.

"why did you never talk with the other?" a minccino asked me politely.

"just get off from me!" I replied as I turned my face from her.

"... why don't you tell me your problem? I could help, you know?" she offered me a help.

"I don't have any problem and if you want to help me, just get off!" I replied. What are you expecting from me? I never needed anyone.

"your mother sick right?" she said like she could read my mind, or may be stalked me?

"just tell me, I can help you-"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I said as I banged the table. Of course everyone stared me at the moment. I got back to seat.I thought that minccino wouldn't disturb me anymore, but she sit right next to me, so what could I do? Then the sucks school started as the bells rang and when I finished my school, I went to the library. I found what I need, the information about my mom's sickness. It was a silenced fever. It caused if she barely talked, and she did it. This ill could make my mom never could talk anymore and the worst, death. The only way to cure it was just went to the noise cave, and found an item called sound potion. I decided to went off before it was too late. After few seconds, I arrived there. But that foolish came and stood in my way.

"now what do you want?"

"I told you, I want to help you."

"I think I've told you too, I don't need your-"

"I'm sorry, but I am selfish, so whatever you say, I will come!" she insisted.

"whatever. Stupid." I muttered. It was the first time I met someone so fool. I went through the cave, and fought bunches of useless pokemons. I admit it, she helped me a little back there. Not bad. But I knew, those pokemons weren't the hardest things from this cave. Man... she was really annoying. Along the way, she asked me a bunch of question, useless though...

"hey, can I know what your h-"

"NOW CUT IT OUT! I LET YOU COME NOT FOR TALKING! I JUST WANT YOU TO NOT GET IN MY WAY NOR DISTURB ME!" I yelled at her.

"... no... I won't stop!" she argued with her smile.

"GRRH! JUST STOP IT! WHY DON'T YOU FIND ANOTHER PEOPLE?" I yelled once again.

"because I saw you only alone, all days. I know right what you feel... we are the same." She stuttered. Somehow, I calmed down. I didn't know, why I couldn't angry ... felt... kinda strange... Whatever. Then I continued the journey. Man, this cave really big and deep, it was already 10 PM and I still didn't reach the deepest part yet.

"ugh... I haven't eaten anything..." I muttered.

"... here Zack." She said as she gave me a piece of cheese bread.

"...why did you help me? I yelled at you before."

"mmm... dunno. Maybe I'm just stupid" she giggled cutel- I mean strangely.

"*sigh* then what about you?" I asked. I didn't know, but that was the first time I worried about someone else.

"*giggle* it's okay, I ate back there." She replied with another giggle.

"... you're lying don't you?" I could notice, she didn't eat anything yet. I cut the bread into 2 pieces and gave her one piece.

"here." Then she accepted it and we ate together.

"..."

"what is it?" I asked her, knowing she wanted to say something but I thought she afraid to ask me.

"nothing... it's just you... the first one who care about me..." she said, as her tears started flowing.

"h-hey, don't take it wrong! I-I'm just ask you because you're the one who brought this bread." I argued. Damn, what was it? It felt... embarrassing. May be if she be my fri- never mind. Once she knew me, she would hate me... just like them...

"c'mon, l-let's go then." I said tried to hide my embarrassment. I stole a sight on her and she was smiling. I zoned out for a while, for no reason? Suddenly, Saki shaked me.

"what is it?" I said as I regained my conciousness after zoned out.

"th-that" she said as she pointed at a nuzleaf.

"why do you come here for?" that nuzleaf asked us.

"I-"

"we want to get some sound potion. My friend's mother caught a silenced fever. Please give us some." Saki asked politely. Maybe she wanted to talk politely with that nuzleaf to avoid battle... WAIT! Was that mean she thought I would ruin everything? I gotta ask her later...

"hmph. Just get out from here. If you wish to get hat potion so badly, then fight me!" he challenged.

"I have no time! I must save my mom!" then I dashed to him and use aqua jet.

"you know what? It's useless for leaf type like me kid!" he used protect and then he absorbed my power with giga drain.

"GWAAGH!" I yelled painfully.

"hmmm... you dare to challenge me? You such a kid." I started to think, maybe I must use my true power that time.

"GET OFF FROM MY FRIEND!" Saki yelled as she used quick attack. He stepped back and I released from his giga drain. But hat move had already absorbed half of my power.

"th-thanks Saki." I muttered.

"you're okay? Now I'm gonna kill this fucker!" man, I really was surprised. Saki said ummm... that word when she mad... and... I could sense her evil aura... may be she right, I need to beat he fast before Saki killed him. I came closer with my quick attack.

"it's useless kids! Just GO TO HELL!"he used protect once more. I waited him until his protect wore off and prepared my ice fang. It was worked very well.

"dang it!" he moaned. It hit his hand and his hand started to freezing.

"now tell me where the potion. I beat you."

"fine. It's over there." Then I cured him with my water gun to broke the ice.

"why do you cure me? I could kill you!"

"the kill me. My mood just great today..." then I grabbed the potion.

"Wait, once you take-"

"huh?" *click* then it looked triggered a trap.

"now this cave gonna destroy. Run kids! I'll be okay. I'll evacuate the others." Then we ran outside as fast as we could.

"... be safe nuzleaf." Saki asked him.

"thanks, kid." Man, that was really tiring. We ran 3 hours non-stop. Then we finally reached the forest outside the cave.

"huff... looks like we did it..."

"let's take rest there." I said as I pointed the big tree. Then we both leaned on that tree. When I took breath, Saki drifted off and she was fell and leaned to my shoulder.

"hey. . . ." I couldn't angry. She was sleeping peacefully. It somehow made me felt so comfort and I slept too.

Saki's pov

I drifted off on Zack's shoulder. You know why I knew? Because I woke up at the dawn and found that I was slept on his , I blushed. But seeing he could sleep so peacefully, it's a great experience. I mean, he never unaware I knew, I was fall in love when I felt my hearts beats madly as I lost in my thought. Before I know it, I kissed him on cheek. Fortunately, he was awake just at the right time.

"wh-what were you doing?" he stuttered.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I..."

"what were you doing? Why did I feel something good?" he asked to me. Dude, he was like a kid.

"fine! I kissed you!" I admitted it.

"what is kiss?" he asked me.

"y-you don't know what is kiss?" I asked him back.

"I never know it, nor friendship." When I heard this line, I knew he didn't know anything about love.

"... do you really want to know?"

"hmmm... not really." I sweatdropped.

"but I want to realize what exactly I feel to you..." he said. I blushed.

"u-umm... what do you feel right now? And when I kissed you?"

"I don't know... it's just... umm... I can't tell... my heart beats madly and I'm so happy... kinda..." he said slowly. I could realize that he love me back.

"then you... fall in love to... me..." I said nervously.

"so is it love?" he asked rhetorically. He didn't react until a few seconds, he blushed madly.

"w-wait! This it mean..."

"I'll tell you one more thing..." I said as I closer to him. Then I hold his hand.

"kiss, is for showing your affection to someone you love." Then we locked eyes each other.

"did it mean... you love me too?"

"guess." Then I kissed his cheek again.

"... sorry, but we better end this, before it's too late." He said as he separated from me.

Zack's pov

I knew I was fall in love to her too, but I couldn't. Then I went home, knowing I needed to rest. Our homes were completely separated, so I just could only say goodbye. Then when I arrived home, I gave my mom the I went to bed, even I couldn't sleep. Not long, my mom went to my room.

"hey mom. Are you okay?"

"I am. Thanks son... hey, do you have anything fun today?"

"nothing mom."

"come on, I could see you have fallen in love to someone right?" wow, she could know it quickly.

"just go back to her, show your affection."

"but mom, how about assasins's rules?"

"don't you worry about it. I don't want you to be isolated from your friends because that stupid rules." She said with sweet smile on her face.

"really?"

"just go before it's too late."

"thanks mom." Then I off to her home. Luckily, she told where her house when we were in cave. Once I arrived, I saw something surprising. I heard Saki's scream.

"AAAAAA~" when I peek her house, I saw 2 cinccino died on the floor. I saw... Saki crying and afraid... I lost control of myself and I used my skill. I killed those killer right in front of her. When I regained control, I saw a frightened Saki. She hugged me and cried out loud. Her hug became stronger as her scream louder. It's... hurt to see her like this... I hugged her back and bit my lips. It far too hurt...

"s-shut up!" I said as I made her unconciousness.

Saki's pov

I fell unconciousness after Zack hit my neck. When I regained my conciousness, I found myself on my bed. I never knew Zack could be that cold. I went outside and at the same time, I knew Zack wasn't that cold. I saw he made 2 graves for my parent. I felt really sorry because I thought he was a cold-hearted, but I was really wrong. I could see he was crying for...me. more, his lips bleeding. I came closer to him and wiped his lips.

"how could your lips bleeding?" I asked him.

"you don't need to kn-"

"I need! Because you are my love..." I blushed after said such thing like that.

Just don't disturb me!" I couldn't say anything. I knew that all was my fault.

"...come. your home isn't safe anymore." Then he walked and led me to his home. Not long, we arrived to his house. It was pretty small, but clean. Then he went to his room and slept. I zoned out because such things, until Zack's mom came and chatted with me.

"hey, if I didn't wrong, you are Saki right?"

"yes ma'am."

"And from your face, I could tell that you worry about Zack."

"h-how do you-"

"I could tell it, because right before Zack wanted to come to your house, he was really worry you know?"

"did he?" I asked, I felt really sorry then.

"he was really angry right? and his lips bleeding? It's because he cannot see you crying out loud like before. That's why he made you unconciousness. He couldn't bare to see you crying."

"how could you know?"

"I'm her mom after all..." then we silenced for some second.

"hey, may I know... about Zack?" I asked slowly.

"..." she just silenced.

"I-I'm sor-"

"it's okay. But Saki... right? can I trust my only son to you?" she asked. Her friendly tone turned into serious tone. I quiet for some seconds, then I decided.

"you can." Then she looked deep into my eyes, checked if I just gave her a fake promise.

"... fine. First, you need to know, we are assasins." My eyes widened after heard this.

"we, assasins, have a rule, to not raise in love, nor raise a kid with love. That's why Zack knows nothing about love."

"so this why..."

"but our son is a bit different. Even he never learns about love, he could show it in his way. When he was 2, he helped a bullied caterpie, not like a hero. He made him mad, so he train himself and finally he could protect himself. More, he saw a poor zubat who want to school. He didn't show himself, he just worked and got his own money and then gave it to him without being noticed, but he didn't know I always around he. I tried to tell him about love, but it was too late. He couldn't understand. but when you came, everything changed. He could know, even feel love. That's why I want to trust you my son, my beloved son. Please, let him know about love, friends. I don't want to bind him with assasins's rule." She explained to me.

"I will, ma'am-"

"call me mom. You will be my son's girlfriend right?" she smiled sweetly, sly behind her tone. I blushed.

"yes mom." I smiled back to her.

"anyway, we don't have any room for , because Zack the one brought you here, he must share his room with you." I blushed madly after heard this line.

"w-w-wait! So i-it mean I-I must b-be a-at the s-same b-bed w-w-with Z-Z-Zack?" I stuttered, happy, embarrassment, confuse, mix in my thought.

"of course. Now hurry there!" she pushed me into 'HIS' room.

"W-Wait!" I tried to came out, but she won't let me out, I knew it.

"have fun! 3" sigh, I never can understand her... and what did she mean by 'HAVE FUN'? slowly, I laid on the other side of the bed. It seemed Zack has already sleep. Luckily, it was really cold. I thought Zack didn't affected with cold climate or at least that what I was thought, but I hate cold. Suddenly, a blanket covered me. When I saw, it was Zack. I just smiled because he cared about me. But he didn't care about himself. He was shivering. So I came closer to him and shared the blanket. Then I hugged him to make us both warm. I smiled once again... but I still curious, if he still mad? I peeked at him, and I could see he was smiling secretly. I was really glad, then I drifted off, with he in my side...

Me :"wow, so romantic story."

Saki :"well, thanks!"

Zack :"seriously, can't you just make it secret?" *blush*

Saki :"haha, you're blushing Zack!"

Me :"cut it guys. Anyway, where's the other?"

The door open, everyone in.

Pikachu :"phew, what a holiday!"

Eve :"cool one!"

Me :"you guys were in holiday? Without us?"

Pikachu :"well yeah."

Me, Saki, and Zack's anger come to the top

Me :"well, but you miss so many things." *smile*

Zack :"at least no one beside us knows our secret." *grin*

Eve :"what did we miss?"

Saki :"my secret. *wink* it explained why I could know about you guys 3"

Eve :"WHAT? WHY?"

Me :"that's gonna be secret for us!" *wink*

'the traitors' take deep breath, regretfully

Me :"I think I cannot post anymore chapter until next week guys, exam..." *tear*

Saki :"well, bye guys!" *giggle*

GP_444 out.


	14. shy and sly

Chapter 14 : shy and sly

Eve :"hiya GP! Long time no see!"

Me :"uhhh..." *head smoked*

Eve :"how was your exam?"

Me :"..."

Eve :"... was it that bad?"

Pikachu :"dude. That's why I told you to not push yourself too hard!"

Me :"not I am study hard too! Just am I error always aftermath..."

Eve :"brother, is it right that exam is battle?" *worry*

Pikachu :"no Eve." *walk closer to me*

Pikachu :"control yourself or Eve will hate exam and then she will hate school!" *whisper*

Me :"I try will. You better start hurry and it then." *whisper*

Pikachu :"well then, GP_444 doesn't own pokemon, and let's begin! GP, your aftermath won't affect this chapter... right?"

Sarah's pov

Hmmm, this story was about me and Rian. It was a normal days as always, but not as normal as before. Clara always asked me to fool the other team's member so they wouldn't play the race that day. Once, she asked me to fool Rian. I didn't know if she crazy or what, but fool Rian? What the hell was she thinking anyway? Did she lost her mind? But for a reason, I couldn't reject it...

As I told you, my mission was to fool rian so he wouldn't join that day's race. I was muttering about Clara, my self.

"ughh... it's better I fool Matthew, Luke, and Yoshi today than must be lost her brain! She's-"

"I'm what?" Clara sneaked to me and surprise me. Luckily it seemed she didn't know what was I muttering about...

"n-nothing! I-it's okay ma'am."

"good, then good luck at your job. If you fail, you know what will happen right?"

"right ma'am!" then I off to Rian. I tried to think how to fool him.

"hmmm... what trick I should do?" I found so many trick, from telling him his mom sick, until his house has burnt. Then I got a crazy idea.I found Rian was talking with Nicholas.

"ung.. um... excuse me..." I started the act.

"what is it Sarah?" Nico asked me.

"I-I need to talk with Rian..." I asked shyly as shy as I could. Then I grabbed his hand and brought him to a pretty quiet place.

"what is it?" he asked me.

"uh-umh... Rian, please be my boyfriend!" I told him.

"... are you okay?" he said unbelieve.

"o-of course!"

"..." he stared at me sharply.

"why can't you believe me?" I started to use the next tactic: 'bubbled eyes'.

"i-it's okay. But how if I cannot love you back?" he asked me back just as I expected. But I didn't think I can fool him just like my plan...

"how if we try it for a day?" I offered him.

"what do you mean?"

"date. Let's date now!" I asked him- uh... you can say I was forcing.

"b-but school is just gonna be-" I used my second tactics: 'girl's cry'.

"f-fine. Just stop crying okay?" dude, I never think this could work well.

"r-really?" I whimpered.

"well... ummm... yeah..."

"YAAY!" I hugged him to make it natural. Then I- we went for a date. I thought it wouldn't work, so I didn't know what to do in date.

"where'll we go?" he asked me. To wrap it out, I found a great answer, I think...

"wherever when I'm with you, I'll be happy." I said with a smile. Anyway, how could I think those bullshits quickly... whatever.

"well, I have a nice place for it."

"fine." Then he led me to a small house. It looked like a room though. But then he brought me inside.

"w-wait! I said it's gonna be a date right? what do you-"

"just come." Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me forcely. I was about to scream, but when I was inside, it was a truly big house.

"whoah! How could-"

"it looks really small from outside right? this is my house, the home of psychic. I can show you every magnificent things here." He explained.

"oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna rape me.." I sighed in relieve and embarrass. He just laugh slightly at my foolishness.

"well, welcome to my home then. Please come with me." He invite me politely. I followed him to a big stadium like. It was cool, a stadium in the house. And you know what? His house just looked like a warehouse from outside. Then he stopped.

"this is my training room, it's for psychic." Then I looked around. It was great! The scenery there was really beautiful. There's stars shining the room brightly, but it was an indoor. I could feel so many magical powers around me. This room was really wonderful, and it's... romantic.

"wow! This room's great!"

"thanks, but you don't see the best views yet. Look at this!" then he used his psychic and controlled it. If you guys wonder how could I see it, it was shining like an aurora. It was so beautiful. He controlled it well- I mean perfectly so it looked like it was dancing in the sky. Not just that, the stars blinking along its rhythm made it spectacular. Then he slyly used his psychic to controlled me as well, and my body was dancing too. Suddenly there's a music and 'we' danced along the music. It was last around 1 hour.

"phew... finally it's over..." I sighed. It was tiring though.

"haha. But how was it feel when you dancing along with the aurora in the sky with blinking stars?"

"it was WONDERFUL! Maybe I need to come here whenever I want to get fun..." I said sheepishly.

"you are always welcome to my house." He said in smile, a sweet one. I felt guilty that time because if he knew that I fooled him, how could he apologize me?

"u-ummm..."

"what is it Sarah?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I started to ry to get his apologize.

"for what? Because you think I'll be annoyed if you come here?"

"no, it's..."

"is it because you fooled me so I couldn't join today's race and because it's hard to fool me, you tried to make me come with you for a date and to force me, you use 2 tactics which are 'bubbled eyes' and 'girl's cry' which will make me feel guilty if I reject it, and when I asked where you want to go for a date, you lied to me because you didn't plan it from the first and you get an idea to say: "wherever when I'm with you, I'll be happy." So it'll be looked like you really love me and cover that you don't have any idea for this date. Then you was just scared if I will never forgive you after you fooled me like this, am I right?" man, he was really scary! How could he know EVERY of my tactics even the name?

"h-how do you know it?"

"know it? I knew it."

"but why did you-" I had just wanted to ask, but he covered my mouth and his face came closer. I thought he was gonna k-never mind, you guys should could know it. Then he WHISPERED me. I didn't know what did I feel, dissapoint, or relieve.

"someone's coming!"

"wha-" then I heard a steps, a panic one.

"hah. They should can't find me here. Anyway, isn't it was just a small warehouse? Whatever." Then when we saw it, it was a dugtrio.

"it's a thief!" Rian whispered me.

"t-thief?"

"I think they want t- h-hey, don't cr-" then I cried out loud, frightened.

"WHO'S THERE!" that thief looked like noticed us here.

"it's my house! Get out from here you jerk!" Rian showed up himself, trying to cover me I thought.

"hmph, you just a child. What can you do?"

"wanna see it? Bring it on!" then he used his psychic which looked like powered up by this mystical power which surrounding us. Then he used a psybeam. A strange aura came out from him. Then that dugtrio fainted.

"that was easy. Nah, why did you cr-" then I hug-tackled him and I nuzzled my head to his chest. I cried out loud once more on his hug. After a few minutes, I separated from him.

"I-I'm sorry. My mom was killed by a thief in front of me. Since that time, I'm afraid of thief..."

"and you still owe me explanation about why did you fool me?"

"... my dad engaged with her mom, and my father never wants me. If I disobey Clara, I'll be in big trouble... anyway, why did you play along my plan? Don't say you love me for real." I said tease him. I was just kidding, but his face was serious.

"...don't you?"

"actually... I... want to get a friend..." he stuttered.

"oh, sorry. Well, we'll become friend then!" I said as I smiled and tilted my head to right.

"thanks." Then we played as a friend all day. I felt something different whenever I with him after this incident...

Me :"nah, did ya guys enjoyed it?"

Rian :"pretty..." *sheepish*

Sarah :"c'mon honey! We still need to have fun!" *energic*

Rian :"stop acting like you are my girlfriend!" *flush*

Eve :"congratz you two!" *sly*

Me :"invite us once you bride okay?"

Sarah :"allright 3" *hug Rian*

Rian :"stop this madness!" *scream and run madly*

Sarah :"hey, come back here hun! 3" *chase Rian*

Me :"that was fun. Anyway, how's nicholas?"

Eve :"w-what are you talking about?" *blush*

Me :"he is your future husband right?" *sly*

Eve :"O-OF COURSE NOT!"

Pikachu :"stop tease them."

Me :"haha, it was fun."

Pikachu:"but it was right doesn't it?"

Eve :"even you brother?"

Me :"well, you two are a cute couple!"

Eve :"ARGGGHHH!" *run as mad as Rian*

Me :"hahaha"

Pikachu :"they're cute in some ways..."

Me :"well, see ya all guys! I'll try to make another story about pikachu's friend. Try it!"

Pikachu :"promotion..." =,=

GP_444 out.


	15. the last race

Me :"hiya!"

Pikachu :"this gonna be the last chapter from your kindergarten Eve."

Eve :"yeah, I'm gonna miss them..."

Pikachu :"especially Nico right?"

Eve :"o-of course not!"

Me :"admit it!"

Eve :"NO AND NEVER!"

Saki :"then it's right huh?"

Eve :"no!"

Me :"you just don't want to admit it but the truth you like him right?"

Eve :"AAARRRRGHHH!" *run out from room*

Pikachu :"eve's cute right? especially when she's teased like that."

Saki :"it was really obvious though..."

Me :"but she could love you too pikachu!"

Pikachu :"what? She's my sister!"

Me :"step-sister."

Pikachu :"what?" *think hard*

Me :"haha, just find it out then. Let's go to the story!"

Saki :"GP_444 doesn't own us, pokemon, so don't worry. If he has one, I'll kill him for sure!" *wink*

Me :"..." *sweat drop*

2 years later, eve was 5th and this day gonna be her last time to school here, the last challenge.

Eve's pov (I wonder why it's always Eve...)

Today is my last day at the kindergarten... I was just 5th by now! Pikachu was in elementary, grade 2 of course. He said 1 of his friend just gave him a nickname, I thought his friend just like Luke. He called Piku until now(this is important). As always, Piku woke me up and then we got breakfast with some hamburgers. It was so juicy and yummy, its bun as soft as cloud, and as always too, Piku try to make something new and he put a new ingredient into it, a pesto sauce, which made by mixing a salt, pecha berry, and chesto berry, with a little pepper and sugar of course. This sauce really made it more delicious more than krabby patty with jelly jam(uhh...). then I brought one, I mean we brought one for each other to the school and a bottle of apple juice, put it on our bag, and then we went school. I friended Rian, Zack, and Yoshi. I still can't friend Clara, Matthew, and Jake. It looked like they made a gang... I talked with the other till the bells rang.

"Good morning kids. Today as you know, gonna be our last race. Of course it's gonna be fun as always, if you feel that way. But remember, today's race, is not a team race as always. Here is the last race rules:"

|this game is not a team game, but individual. The rule pretty simple, you just need to find and take a flag. But there will be just 10 flags, so one of you gonna be lose. Once you lose, you shall not graduate!|

We surprised at the punishment, I mean, we would not able to graduate if we failed this one? But there must at least one from us gonna executed... so it meant, this game gonna be the real individual game, because none of us want to stay 1 more year here.

"oh, one more thing! Once you touch the flag until 5 seconds, you will be automatically teleported to the graduation location, with the flag of course. Good luck then3. Then as always again, we warped into different places around the school. Not took until 5 minutes, I saw Luke and Matthew. They were fighting for a flag. They used to be a friend before, but now they fought brutally, just like fighting for life. Then I searched for another flag.

"humph, finally I find one... and the stinky!" I turned to a glameow.

"what do you want?"

"nothing, just want to make you the one who will stay here!" then she attacked me with shadow claw. I easily dodged it and countered it with tackle.

"ugh..."

"Don't dare hit our boss!" a sound came and it were matthew and jake. Then Jake used razor leaf while Matthew use whirlpool. I had no escape, so I just tried to endure it.

"you know stinky? I always want to do this!" then she kicked my face and slapped me several times. Not just that, she jabbed my stomach and slammed me to the rock.

"aaagh!"

"how was it? Let's give you some!" then she was about to take a rock and throw it to me, but Luke came and covered me.

"stop it cowards! She can't fight anymore!"

"don't interfere!" Clara said. Then clara used attract to Luke, but Luke wasn't affected. Jake and Matthew used the same moves as they did to me, but Luke dodged it and he whirlpool all of them.

"now fuck off!" he said angrily.

"tsk! Let's get going guys!" Clara told them to pull back.

"thanks Luke." I thanked him.

"no problem, take the flag. You need to be graduat-"

"no. It's yours. I don't have any right to take that flag. If I take it, I'm gonna embarrass because I get it not because of my own work. It's yours..."

"...well, good luck then." He said as he touched the flag and teleported.

"now, I'm gonna need to take rest for a while..." I said as I rubbed my stomach. It still hurt though... after about 10 minutes, I continued to search the flags.

After about 3 hours without any flag, I got a telepathy from Miss Lia."

|**Eve, everyone have already got the flags. Now it remains you and Nicholas. You better hurry because this gonna be your last change!**|

"ugh, I got to-" then I saw the last flag. Just when I was about to take it, I remembered when he said, he had a thing he needed to do after he graduated. Then I waited for him, waiting for a fair battle. Then after 5 minutes, he came.

"finally. I've been waiting for you."

"why don't you just touch it?"

"I wanna beat you, for the last time."

"...fine then." Then the battle began. I started it with extreme speed, but he dodged it and countered me with shadow claw, which I guarded it with iron tail. Then he stepped back to keep distance and used shadow rain. I dodged it with quick attack and attacked him t the same tie. He lost balance and I used this chance to beat him. I slam him to the ground and iron tail him. Then I prepared scratch on his neck.

"I win."

"ugh... congratz, Eve. Now take that flag, I won't stop you."

"no, you touch it. I still want to play race here." I lied to him. I knew he really need to graduate, that's why if you ask.

"... you're lying. I could tell it from your eyes." He said. He could tell it so I didn't hide it anymore.

"... I know that you need it more than I right?"

"hey, you won it, you should get it."

"but you need it..." then we silenced for a while.

"... hey! I get an idea! It's maybe possible!" I told him

"what is it?"

"Miss Lia said we'll be teleported if we touch the flag for 5 seconds right?" then it seemed he knew what did I mean.

"so if we touch it together..." he added.

"... we could teleported together too!" I finished.

"great Eve! Let's give it a try!" then we touched the flag together, and after 5 seconds, just like we thought, we teleported, both of us!

"welcome Nicholas!...and Eve?" Clara greeted us, confused of course.

"how did you two make it?" Saki asked us really confused.

"well-"

"congratulation you two. You two are the best player in this last race."

"what? But Miss, didn't I the first one who come here?" Clara asked, unbelieved.

"yes you are, but you abandoned your own classmate just for yourself. But they, they try to find a way so they both could come here, and they found it. I never told you guys that it will just teleport one of you right? if you touched it together, you both will teleported." Miss Lia explained to us.

"I thought it was made so we will fight each other..." I said as I sighed in relieve.

"especially you Eve. You're the one who make Nico tried to understand you too. You will be the most valuable student here because of your skill." Miss Lia praised me.

"and what is that skill ma'am?" Nico asked curiously.

"make friend." Then the bells rang and we did the graduation. Then after everyone went home, I went to teacher's room.

"excuse me."

"who's there?"

"it's me, Eve."

"Come in Eve." Then I went in and met Miss Lia.

"what is it Eve?"

"umm... I want to asked you about what should I be?"

"pardon me?"

"I mean... what must I do for future, what job will fit me?" I sometimes thought, what job may be make me as happy as play those race.

"do you like these races?"

"of course! They're fun!"

"then you should try become an **explorer **then."

"explorer?" I asked her.

"yep. When doing this job, you could enjoy new adventure, explore a new place, get new experience, and make some new friends. I bet you're gonna like it. But to be an explorer, you need a team of at least 2 members." She explained.

"really? Thanks Miss Lia!" then I went home and prepared for my holiday before my next school, the elementary school.

Me :"phew, sorry guys. I know it was a little rushing back there."

Eve :"don't worry, they used to it."

Me :"what was that supposed to mean?"

Piku :"you-are-rusher!"

Me :"I don't do it in every chapter!"

Eve :"so you rushed at 14 chapters."

Me :"I said I don't rush in every chapter!"

Piku :"Eve's right, she said you rush 14 chapters, not 15."

Me :"WAAAAA!"

Saki :"I think now I know why everyone say that english is hard..."

Eve :"well, follow the story and please forgive our stupid writer with his rushing story. I think he just too lazy to write one..."

Saki :"next time if he make a chapter like this again, please, my dear readers. Tell me so I will show him the torture he has never seen before so he'll *mumble* *mumble*"

Everyone sweatdrop

Eve :"well, please let us know if you like this story. Maybe his spirit will raise after he get some favo or follow..."

Piku :"I think he just too lazy for it."

Eve :"..."

Nico :"well, see ya later guys!"

GP_444 sign out.


	16. elementary school

Me :"hi guys!"

Piku :"well, the peace chapters gonna end soon..."

Eve :"wh-what did you mean?"

Me :"you guys gonna get a bit more adventure."

Eve :"what? Aw..."

Piku :"don't be disappointed Eve. You gonna like it."

Me :"of course not every, but it'll be fun later. That's adventure."

Eve :"oh, okay!"

Me :"anyway Piku, it's rare to see you don't tease me."

Piku :"I'm not that evil am I?"

Me :"nope. You're MORE evil than it."

Piku sweatdrop

Eve :"well, GP_444 doesn't own pokemon and let's start the story!"

Eve's pov

Finally I graduated from kindergarten. Luckily, I was in the same school with Saki, Zack, Rian, Sarah, and Luke, and Nico. That was my first day when I would go to elementary school. Piku made his special cookies I love so much for my lunch, and delicious pancake for breakfast. I ate 3 of them.

"wow Eve, you really hungry or what?" Piku asked me.

"I couldn't help it. It delicious! 3"

"*sigh* if you like it, I could make again tonight, you don't need to eat 3 of them this morning right?"

"my belly, my decision. 3"

"really, you're now 6 years old and you didn't change."

"let her, Piku. She cute when you look her like this right?" clefairy said to me.

"well, Eve is Eve. Nah, are you done yet Eve?" Piku asked me.

"yup! Let's go Piku, to my new school!" I said cheerfully.

"alright! we're off ma'am!"

"please be careful." Then we off to school. After a few walks, we arrived. It was not too far from kindergarten, so I planned to went to Miss Lia for some talk. when I looked at school's clock,I found that it was already 7 AM.

"brother, we're late! Let's get-"

"wow wow, calm down Eve. Class starts at 7:30 AM."

"what? But-"

"we should in at 7 AM? That's just headmaster's trick to make new students come early and not late. It pretty fun though!" he explained.

"oh..."

"come. I'll show you your new school." Then he told every place i need to know. Then, after a while, we finally reached my new class.

"nah, this gonna be your class Eve. Now I think I need to go back to-"

"ummm... excuse me." Chika came and interrupted Piku.

"oh, hi Chika." I greeted.

"hi Eve. Can I talk with your brother for... a minute?" she asked me.

"good luck!" I teased her knowing that she loved Piku since Piku saved us from Ryou before.

"well, I'm in brother. Bye, see ya around!" then I walked in and met some old and new friend.

Piku's pov

After Eve went to her class, I turned my attention to Chika.

"what is it Chika?" I asked her.

"um... uh... ung..." she stuttered.

"hmm?"

"uh..."

"c'mon, what is it?"

"a-a-are you free... tomorrow... morning?" she asked me.

"nope. We have class right?"

"but..."

"you aren't luring me to escape right?" I suspected her.

"tomorrow is Sunday..." really, I forgot it.

"oh, right. sorry for before. I think tomorrow morning I'm free. What's with it?" I asked her.

"h-h-how if you... come for stroll... tomorrow?" she asked me.

"fine with me. I like to stroll though! How about 7 AM at the townsquare?" I asked her.

"o-okay..." then she went off.

"dude, why did she take so long to ask me that thing? Whatever." I asked to myself, and... answered it myself. Then the bells rang, mean that class gonna be started soon. Then I went in to my class, 3 A. For some reason, there was something different from my class. Not my friends, but someone else in my class, an eevee and a pikachu. The teacher didn't come yet, so I went to the eevee.

"excuse me, are you new here?"

"what do you want?"

"well, I just want to greet you as my new classmate. Anyway, I'm Piku, who are you?"

"...Keith" I thought there's something made him in a bad mood today.

"okay! Please tell me if you need something!" I told him cheerfully.

"...thanks." then the teacher still didn't come as always. My teacher was a lazy one, I knew right. then I went to the other newcomer, the pikachu.

"hi there." I greeted.

"oh, hi!" he replied cheerfully.

"I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

"right. I've just moved here yesterday."

"glad to meet ya! I'm Piku and I will be your classmate from now on."

"please to meet you, Piku. I'm Kyou, and the eevee over there is-"

"Keith-"

"yeah, and he's my twin." I was surprised by this words.

"t-twin? You-"

"totally different, right? but that's the fact. Our mom is a leafeon, and our dad is raichu."

"but-"

"it's strange?"

"no! It's COOL!"

"really? You're the first one who like this thing."

"you know? It's usual when twin look same, but you? It's... unique! It's cool!"

"heheh... you're an interesting guy, Piku. Can we be friend?"

"why not?" then the teacher came and I went back to my seat. That day's lessons were math, language, and general knowledge like weaknesses, resistances, advantages, and everything we needed to know when battles. Then, when the lunch time, I offered Kyou to ate lunch together with me, and Eve. But he wanted to come only if Rin came too. Of course I didn't mind, but I thought he fell in love to her. It was pretty obvious though... then we lunch together and then we went back to class. After the school finished, I went back to Eve's class. Then I saw Eve and a zorua were in trouble with the school's jerk, Charlie. He was really annoying me.

"hey newcomers. You guys must pay taxes to me."

"what taxes?"

"your safety taxes."

"we are really safe, why must we pay?"

" if not, you will-" he started to threat, but I came and interrupted him.

"will what?"

"oh Piku. Why did you come here? For taxes? Sorry, but I've already asked them first."

"get lost from them."

"huh, do you know who do you face right now?"

"a coward bullier who only dare to loot a little kid and threat them with a stupid trick?" I grinned.

"YOU GONNA PAY FOR-" then I used flash and get away from him with Eve and that zorua.

"thanks brother."

"Thanks... wait. Eve, is this your brother you tell me?"

"yep"

"oh, I'm Nicholas, nice to meet you umm..."

"just call me Piku. Anyway, try to avoid him. He's the jerk in our school." I warned them.

"thanks Piku!" Nico thanked me.

"but why did you run?" he asked me.

"he hates to fight. That's him!" Eve explained shortly.

"oh..., that's good for you Eve, having a brother like him."

"I know right!" Eve's said proudly.

"well, do you want to join us for a night?" I offered him to stay with us, and... for other reason of course...

"but we don't have-"

"space for him? Of course there is." I smile widely.

Eve's pov

Piku smile widely, really wide. I got a bad feeling about this... I thought he got a plan to tease me.

"so?"

"I'll ask my mom." Then we off to Nico's house, get permission, and went to our home.

"welcome to our home, Nico." Piku welcomed gleely.

"thanks."

"well, I'm gonna show you your bed." I had just realized his plan. He placed Nico on his bed and Piku moved to the empty room.

"what the-"

"have fun here Nico!" Piku said friendly.

"nice room, but why there are 2 beds?" he asked.

"ugh... I think this was his planned..." I sighed.

"huh?"

"this is piku and my room..."

"oh. . . . . . . . wait, what?" he took so long to understand.

"only 2 words. We-trapped!"

"don't you say..."

"the other is my bed." Then I blushed slightly as I turned my face.

"really... we can't judge someone only from cover..." he sighed.

"hmmm... how if we take revenge tomorrow?" I grinned.

"what do you mean?"

"tomorrow gonna be his date, so-" it looked like he understood what did I mean.

"oh, nice idea." Then we stayed for a night, but of course nothing happened and NEVER DARE TO THINK IT!"

Me :"dude, Eve, you are rude to readers..."

Eve :"but they love me I believe! 3"

Piku :"I don't think so! They love me more than you."

Eve :"NO ! LOVE ME!"

Piku :"NO! ME!"

Eve :"ME!"

Piku :"ME!"

Eve :"ME!"

Me :"STOP IT! Okay, keep calm, I've already made a polls for that."

Eve :"and?"

Piku :"how's the result?"

Me :"well, congratulation to... PIKU!"

Eve :"I believe it's only 1 vote lose!"

Me :"Piku got 100% voice."

Eve :"WHAT? Aww..." *ears lowered*

Piku :"see? They love me, not you! HAHAHAHA!"

Me :"you can't say 'they'."

Eve :"what did you mean?"

Piku :"HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Me :"it's only 1 voter."

Piku :"HAHAHAHAH. . . . . . . . . . HA?"

Eve :"burp... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *roll on floor*

Piku :"what?"

Me :"hey, it's not my fault. See? You-only-get-one!"

Eve :"HAHAHAHA!" *still rolling*

Piku :"ugh... gotta end this ironic author's note soon..."

Me :"fine Piku, fine... See ya guys again!"

GP_444 sign out.


End file.
